


The Masked Champion

by Negira1239



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 500000 character challenge, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239
Summary: Arceus decides that the world needed a reset, and decides to employ his first ever befriended trainer, Akira, to help him clear the evil. Unfortunately, Giovanni employs the help of a certain Pokemon Hunter to help him defeat Akira so that they can fully rule the world without anybody strong enough to stop them.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Masked Champion

**Author's Note:**

> So, you're probably wondering what the heck this is. This was a random thing that I discovered on AO3, where if you upload work within the HTML coding, you have a 500k character limit. And while this work itself isn't 500k characters, it actually hit 500k characters with HTML coding due to the excessive amount of coding (in the full). My original goal was to see what would happen if I did surpass the 500k limit on HTML (surprise, it doesn't upload), but I was curious to see how much I could write and upload within a single chapter, so this is literally copied and pasted from my document. 
> 
> In terms of story, this is the first Pokemon-based OC I've ever written, and I've incorporated a lot of elements in pokemon into this so it's like a whole adventure sort of thing. This is very long, and I doubt this will get any publicity so umm... enjoy? 
> 
> Oh! This takes place before Gou meets Tokio!

A light ringing of the celestial bells alarmed everyone to take their seats. All around the room, echoes of feet, paws, hands, and tails could be heard scratching or slithering against the floor of the dimension rift. The bells were rung by Cresselia, who levitated over the table, altering everyone to be seated. Using its psychic powers, Cresselia set the bell down and simply floated to its designated spot.

Almost every legendary and mythical Pokémon were present in this once in a millennium meeting of the gods. They all gathered from regions around the worlds, teleported safely by Palkia and Hoopa so that their ties with the native lands are not cut off. Dialga and Celebi separated the main time with the meeting space’s so that they can talk within their own timeline (for security reasons. You can never be too sure).

Each legendary and Mythical Pokémon had their own spot at the large table. The table itself was realistically a somewhat odd shaped plateau that had the Arceus emblem embedded into it. And the table was very large to accommodate the sizes of all the legendary Pokemon.

And speaking of Arceus, Arceus stood proudly as the God and the leader of the Pokémon. The Creation Pokemon stood above everyone, cutting all sounds and mutters in the room. It nodded to everyone, and everyone seated themselves at their spot. The room itself was very tall, spacious, and wide. In human sizes, it could be stated that this meeting room was just as wide as a Galarian Stadium and as tall as Lumiose City’s Prism Tower. In the middle, embedded with the Arceus crest was the scriptures for time, space, land, air, and sea all written on there. And in the center connected to everything was Acreus’s symbol.

“Thank you everyone for coming in today,” Arceus greeted everyone. The god sat at one end of the circular table, acting as the leader or the head of the group. “We have a lot to discuss over what happened in the last one thousand years. We will go in order of clockwise; Mew, you start.”

The table order went clockwise from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Galar, and then the other regions such as Almia were placed last as they don’t have their own preset legendary Pokémon, but borrow some from other lands.

“Other than the creation of Mewtwo,” Mew sighed. “Something happened at the Tree of Life.”

“Oh no,” Manaphy shouted, interrupting the group. “Tell us!”

“The humans were waging war over each other,” Mew stated. “They were angry at the lack of harvests and each other for political reasons. Sir Aaron sacrificed himself so that the tree can provide nutrition across the valley. And then his Lucario followed after when I got sick.”

“Sick?” Arceus looked sternly at the Pokémon. “What happened?”

The mythical Pokémon rarely got ill or status ailments, so whenever one did receive one, it was always brought up.

“The tree has an immune system that targeted humans,” Mew stated. “I... got bored at the tree and I took some Pokémon friends with me. They protected me against some enemy Pokémon during one of my... outings. Needless to say, making that tree indicate that those humans weren’t evil was really hard and I had a fever.”

“What were the Pokémon you took to the tree?” Uxie asked. The Sinnoh lake trio sat besides each other at the Sinnoh designated area. Mespirt, Azelf, and Uxie all sat besides each other, all three curious about the 151st Pokemon.

“A Pikachu and a Meowth,” Mew smiled. “They cared so much for their human trainers, it’s ridiculous.”

“So what happened to that Lucario?” Arceus asked. “The tree of life must have gone through some trauma if it required a sacrifice.”

“The Lucario helped me restore the balance in the tree in return of its life,” Mew sighed. “I wanted to discuss allowing both Sir Aaron and his Lucario for revival today.”

“Let’s continue with the others before we get to resolutions,” Arceus stated. “Anything else to share?”

Mew declined, sufficed that everyone else knew about Mewtwo and it’s other story with its home.

Arceus turned his attention to Ho-Oh. “Anything you would like to share?”

“Those damned Unknown don’t know what they’re doing,” Ho-Oh started. “They created their own Entei for a human girl and you know what they said as soon as I found out? ‘Oh- we were only granting that girls wish and-‘ oh bitch ass they-“

“Enough!” Arceus slammed his front legs and the whole room shook, enough for the perched Ho-Oh to silence itself. “Anything relevant to share?”

“Aside from giving people rainbow wings like usual?” Ho-Oh thought about it. “Nope- hey Lugia? You got something?”

“Actually,” Lugia looked over to Mew. “A trainer with a Pikachu saved my young from poachers. I got summoned for that fight against Hoopa too, but my memory is foggy from that day.”

“I had to step in that day,” Arceus gave one intimidating stare at Hoopa, who cowered in fear by hiding behind Xerneus. “Anything else?”

Lugia, Ho-Oh, and the three legendary dogs all shook their heads no. The dogs were all aware of the Unown recreating Entei. Along with Suicune’s pseudo random encounters with the humans, nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

“My apologies,” Arceus looked at the three birds perched. “The Kantonian birds- anything to report on your end?”

The three birds denied. They all sat perched beside each other, Zapdos being stuck as the middle child of ice and fire.

“Let’s move on to Groudon and Kyogre,” Arceus looked at the two giant beings. “What do you two have to share?”

“The human group known as Team Aqua and Team Magma tried to summon the both of us at the same time,” Groudon told the group. “Twice.”

“In both of our forms,” Kyogre rolled its eyes. “Manaphy. Didn’t something happen to you?”

“A group of hunters tried to get the heart of the sea from me,” Manaphy told the group. “Actually, a boy and his Pikachu helped me too.”

“So many trainers have a Pikachu now a days,” Arceus rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t have given it volt tackle. Anyways, continue Groudon, Kyogre.”

“Actually,” Groudon turned to Hoopa. “Other than the whole Hoopa thing, we weren’t involved in anything else. What about you, Rayquaza?”

“Ugg,” Rayquaza sighed. “Don’t get me started on the Dragon people. And Deoxys still hates me.”

“Shut up Rayquaza!” Deoxys floated down. “Arceus, I have something to share.”

“By all means go ahead,” Arceus signed.

“Some humans tried to exploit me and my different forms,” Deoxys rambled on. “And of course I over powered them. And then this human called a Pokémon Ranger helped me calm down when I saw some of my meteor collection go to Sinnoh.”

“Anything else?” Arceus asked. “Anyone in Hoenn?”

“I kissed a boy and he had a Pikachu,” Latias brought up. “He also helped Latios and I with our encounters with some Pokémon hunters. And we were brought to help Hoopa and Shiny Raquaza during that whole battle thing.”

“Anything else?” Arceus asked.

The legendaries stared at each other, and nodded no.

“Dialga and Palkia already told me of their incident in that clock town,” Arceus remembered. “Darkrai. You were there. What happened?”

Darkrai emerged from the shadows and sighed. “I just protected my home from those two destroying everything,” the nightmare Pokémon looked up to Dialga and Palkia. “The whole time and space thing was destroying my home.”

“My apologies for not responding quick enough,” Arceus sighed. “I was hesitant to join due to some personal matters. Giratina? You here?”

“Yes I’m here,” Giratina stood up from its spot and looked over at the Shaymin. “That little Shaymin somehow ended up in my Distortion World. And the humans tried to use my abilities to destroy the world.”

“Ah-“ Arceus recounted. “That incident. I already got the details for that one. Let’s carry on to Unova. Unova?”

Reshiram and Zekrom both stood up from their spots.

“The humans tried to destroy a city using Victini I think,” Reshiram looked around. “I don’t know where Victini is, but they can tell more details to you later. And these humans named N and Ghetsis tried to use our powers to destroy humans I think? I’m still confused on details.”

“I see,” Arceus turned towards the electric and dragon type. “What about you Zecrom?”

“I got nothing this time,” Zecrom shrugged. “Reshiram summed it up pretty well.”

“What about you?” Arceus looked over. “The Swords of Justice?”

The four Swords of Justice stood up, revealing their long shiny swords to the crowd before seating.

“We have a new member join our group,” Cobalion announced to the others. “Everyone, meet Keldeo.”

“Hey everyone,” Keldeo greeted. “It’s nice meeting all of you.”

“Does that mean Kyreum was defeated?” Arceus asked.

“That little twerp got some humans to help him,” Kyreum told the others. “But yes. He did.”

“Let me guess,” Arceus sighed. “Trainer with a Pikachu?”

“Trainer with a fucking Pikachu.”

“Melloetta?” Arceus asked. “Anything you would like to report?”

“Nope,” The Pokemon twirled around. “But I got my new form! How cool is that!”

“Congratulations,” Arceus said. The creation Pokemon turned to the empty spot in between Meloetta and Xerneus. “Where are Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus?”

“I’m not sure,” Hoopa said, floating down at their spot. “They weren’t at their usual spots.”

“How annoying,” Arceus unenthusiastically sighed. “Xerneus?”

The giant deer like Pokémon stood up from its seated position as the other group sat down. It looked over at Yveltal, who nervously looked down.

“Yveltal here almost obliterated Kalos. Some humans tampered around and almost had Yveltal kill life in Kalos.”

“It’s not my fault!” Yveltal argued. “They made me do it!”

“I will take the blame,” Diance said as she hovered up to speak. “It was my desires to search for Xerneus for my people.”

“And I guess some humans got involved?” Arceus rolled his eyes. “One with a Pikachu?”

“Yup!”

“Figures,” Arceus rolled his eyes once again. “Zygarde?”

The two Zygarde stood closer to the center so that Arceus could better hear them.

“Some humans had caused the mega evolution energy to go berserk,” Zygarde announced. “It caused an evil that almost ended the land if it wasn’t for the humans.”

“The good humans were very adamant about persisting,” the other Zygarde fell stated. “But alas, the land is now tainted by the rogue energy and continues to sprout evil roots that try to break the land apart.”

“That’s terrible,” Arceus stated. “What measures are you taking?”

“We hired a Greninja to look for the roots,” the first one stated. “For some reason, it could see the vines before we can.”

“We are also taking part in this vine extermination,” the second Zygarde stated. “That is all, your honor.”

“I heard you were also involved with Volcanion,” Arceus looked at the fire and water type Pokémon. “Care to explain what had happened?”

“A boy and his Pikachu made me start to trust some humans,” Volcanion told the group. Naturally, the group gasped because they all knew that Volcanion hated trainers. “There was a Megirna you see, and-“

“Another man made Pokémon huh,” Arceus looked at the group. “Figures. And there’s one in Alola too. Isn’t there.”

“It has left Alola actually,” Tapu Koko spoke up. “The trainer that owns it is now traveling around the world to find her father, who created Megirna.”!

“Let me guess,” Arceus once again asked. “Was there a boy and his Pikachu involved.”

Tapu Koko could already hear the strain in Arceus’ voice when he repeated the boy and his Pikachu line. He sighed, because he had to bring it up again. “Sorry my lord. The boy competed our Grand Trial and even defeated me in battle.”

“Defeated you in battle?” Groudon gasped. “How?”

“I gave him a chance to use a Z-Move that he has unique access to,” Tapu Koko explained. “Satoshi was able to harness the power of Alola and-“

“Satoshi?” Mew spoke. “Wait- the trainer that helped me was Satoshi too!”

“From Pallet Town?” Zygarde asked.

“Yes!” Mew, Lugia, Latios, Latias, Deoxys, Manaphy, Shaymin, Giratina, Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom, the Swords of Justice, Volcanion, and the four Tapus confirmed.

“Is this boy with the Pikachu the same boy that helped all of you with your difficulties?” Arceus asked.

The group talked for a bit, and nodded yes when they came to a consensus.

“Ugh,” Arceus turned towards the Galar legendaries. “What about Galar? Anyone trying to destroy the region?”

“There’s a recent spike in Dynamax energy,” Eternatus stated in its somewhat posh-like accent, “and I think it might have been Galar switching to wishing stars for a power source.”

“There some humans that antagonize us,” Zacian stated. “They think we are the bad guys and disrespect our powers.”

“You’re not supposed to be out there regardless,” the second Zygarde rolled its eyes.

“We were only out to reset the world of the Darkest Day,” Zamazenta chimed in. “Other than that, we never moved from our spot.”

“It sounds like me we really need to do a little reset then,” Arceus said as the creation god turned around. It walked towards the end of the space bubble Palkia created and turned back around to face the other legendary and mythical Pokémon. “It has come to my attention that the humans have terrorized your lands. But they also fixed your lands as well.”

“The Regis can only do what they’re programmed to do,” Mew sighed. “They did a good job trying to protect the tree but they can only do so much when they’re all weak to fighting types.”

“The new Regis aren’t ready yet,” Calyrex told the group. “I haven’t been able to get Regidrago and Regieleki fully programmed. People are digging near my site and I’m trying my best to hide them.”

“I thought the name was Regilight,” Mew recalled from the last meeting. “Or was it Regivolt?”

“No,” Calyrex said, “I scrapped it because light doesn’t always mean electric type.”

“Let’s get back on topic,” Arceus collected the group’s attention and slammed its front legs into the ground. All 18 plates circled around the god and orbited it’s body. “We need to reset the worlds, but we need to do in a way that is inconspicuous to humanity. We need to do it in a way that is nonchalant and transparent.”

“Are you bringing back him?” The first Zygarde asked.

“Him?” Volcanion asked. “Who is he?”

“I forget that we have a lot of new members,” Arceus looked to Cresellia, who floated to the center and called upon its powers.

An image of a small human baby boy popped up with a Riolu next to him. Cresselia sped up the image and it quickly turned into a third teen year old boy with a Mega Lucario. The boy had a blue hat on similar to Sir Aaron, but his appearance presented more mature and serious despite the boy’s small height.

“This is Akira ,” Arceus introduced to the others. “He a third teen year old boy with a thousand years of knowledge. He and his team have been granted immunity to time so that he can continuously look after humanity.”

The image warped so that it showed the boy being awarded by Arceus immortality. With his Lucario and his five other Pokémon behind him, the God Pokémon transferred a giant ball of holy light energy, encompassing all of them.

“Where is he?” Lugia asked. “The last time I saw him it was over a thousand years ago.

“Over a hundred years of training to become the strongest trainer had lead him to slumber,” Arceus said as he looked over to Calyrex. “Calyrex here has been helping me store him and his team’s bodies in the Crowned Tundra of Galar. Perhaps we should awake him now so that he can restore balance to the world.”

“Restore balance?” Zygarde 2 asked with a bit of shock. “How would he do such a thing?”

“I entrusted Akira with my powers,” Arceus stated. “He is the first human to ever befriend me, and it was a promise I had to give to him.”

“Aww hell nah,” Ho-Oh refused. “Why is his bitch ass getting this special treatment? Why can’t we just entrust the boy with the Pikachu then?”

“Yeah!” Manaphy shouted. “We like Satoshi!”

Arceus looked down in embarrassment and took a deep breath. “Akira... caught me as his seventh Pokémon.”

The whole room fell into silence. It was absurd to think that a human can catch a legendary Pokémon- let alone a mythical- and somehow a random kid caught god? What the fuck?

“It’s dangerous for me to go out and to except power everywhere,” Arceus said, clearing the silence with its deep, dominant voice. “That’s why I’m going to awaken Akira- as a third teen year old boy it should be easy for him to go around and to restore the land.”

“How can we trust Akira?” Volcanion asked. “I can barely trust some humans, and you’re telling me that one had caught you?”

“Akira will prove himself in whatever trial you put him in,” Arceus stated. “Do what you need to do to test Akira. He will surely exceed your expectations.”

“Fine,” Zygarde 2 turned around and slithered towards the exit. “We will put our trust into this human that you speak of. Is there anything else for us to discuss?”

* * *

And that was how Akira was resurrected. After the millennium meeting, Calyrex returned to the hidden temple in the Crowned Tundra and levitated down to the room with Akira.

Akira was encased in a special ice that was surrounded by spikes vines. These vines held the ice and the boy in place, supplying the proper substance and support needed for the boy to survive over the thousand years. Of course, the boy and his Pokémon were immortal, but it would be awful if they suffered through all that. Beside the boy was a Mega Lucario, also frozen in place. It too was covered in ice and vines. And behind them, in a circle, was six staffs all oriented to stand up; each staff minus had a crystal on there that held a single Pokémon. Calyrex floated over to the ice structure and tapped on the vines.

The vines slowly unraveled themselves as the ice started to break off. The boy and the Lucario we’re slowly becoming free of the support as the vines and ice disintegrated away, turning into darkened ash and floating away in the skies.

Once the ice and vines were unraveled, Akira and his Lucario fell to the ground. Their bodies laid limp as Calyrex used psychic to get their bodies up to speed again. The Pokémon pumped their hearts faster, making sure blood was circulating properly into the blood stream. Calyrex also analyzed the boy’s body to make sure nothing was damaged during storage.

Slowly, aura was returning to both the bodies. Calyrex could tell that aura was circulating around the room and being reabsorbed into both Akira and Lucario. The legendary Pokémon knew that this revival was going smoothly, but there was one more thing to check.

Calyrex opened its eyes and used its psychic energy to find the mega stones embedded in Akira’s body. Not full Mega Stones, but pieces of five mega stones were distributed evenly throughout the body. Calyrex could remember the day that it asked Akira to be his science experiment dummy, since Akira was immortal and whatever happened to him wouldn’t kill him. Sure enough, five mega stones were found and they were all embedded into the third teen year old boy. In fact, he could find all five of them now.

Akira and Lucario were slowly waking up when Calyrex heard a loud explosion. The Pokémon quickly flew up and looked outside the hidden temple to find piles of smoke flying into the air.

“Shit!” Calyrex cursed. “They’re breaking into the temple!”

The Pokémon floated down and found the two staring at the wall in front of them. Calyrex suspected that their brains haven’t fully turned on yet and they haven’t processed what was going on. Quickly, the Pokémon used psychic and grabbed the scroll that Arceus wrote.

The scroll was written using an ancient hieroglyphic code that the humans feared long ago. Arceus had Cresellia write it down as it monologued instructions for Akira to follow.

“Akira,” Calyrex greeted. “Lucario. Welcome back.”

Akira’s throat was shot from not speaking over a thousand years, so only a mutter came out.

“Just think it out,” Calyrex explained. “I can read your minds.”

“What’s going on?” Akira thought. “Did something happen?”

“Why are we awake?” Lucario thought as well. “Is there a reason for our awakening?”

“Arceus needs your help,” Calyrex floated the scroll onto Akira’s hands. “Arceus needs you to travel the world once more. We need the areas reset of all the evils.”

A loud explosion occurred once more, and Calyrex only panicked as it was getting closer.

“The humans are exploding their way into the Regi lab!” Calyrex told the two. “Screw it. I’m sending you out there so that you two can get proper healing.”

Calyrex teleported Akira, Lucario, and the six staffs into the base floor of the Regi Lab, where the two other Regis were being assembled. It quickly teleported everything- the Regi bodies, the research, the energy, and the life orbs that powered the Regis- away into another secure location.

With everything gone, it looked like a dark room with rocks all around, except for a large patch of ice on the wall that had two parts dug out for the Regi bodies. Calyrex planted both Akira and Lucario in the spots and placed the six staffs in between them on the walls before freezing them again.

“Farewell Akira and Lucario,” Calyrex told them as it heard the humans coming down the stairs. “The scroll is hidden with your Pokémon. Let me know if you need anything!”

Calyrex then teleported away and made sure to stop both Lucario and Akira’s heart beats. They would sure live, as they are immortal. After it did so, Calyrex then started moving the Regi’s to a new lab location way under ground. He refused to show the world his work until he’s done with it. Until then, he will hide away from the humans.

* * *

“Holy shit Ron!” A miner said as he called his mate. Currently, in the crowned tundra, they found a ruin with numerous writings and sketches along the walls of two unknown Regis. They decided to explode a wall in hopes of further progression, but they found an entire underground area. “We found something! Bring the Darmanatan!”

Two Galarian Darmanatan jumped down into the hole along with two researchers and explored the room. It was quite big and spacious, but nothing was taking up the center of the room. They both instructed the Darmanatan to light the room up using flame thrower.

The room lit up, and it revealed a small human boy and a Mega Lucario behind a thick wall of ice. In between them was six sticks all embedded in a circle.

“Guys!” One of the researchers cried to the surface. “We found a little boy trapped in the ice!”

“What the hell?” The boss of the operation spoke into a walkie-talkie. “Get him out of there!”

The two Darmanatan were able to use their flames to quickly melt the ice. The researchers grabbed everything- the boy, Mega Lucario (which was weird because it was in its Mega form) and the six staffs and quickly left the cave before it caved into itself.

The boy and his Lucario were immediately sent to a hospital in Wyndon, where they were sent for treatment for hypothermia. They were able to revive both the boy and the Lucario, and found that the boy had cells on him from over a thousand years ago! While the doctors there felt truly lucky to encounter such a rare event like this, they knew that they had to call the authorities on what to do.

* * *

Thankfully, Akira’s revival was not broadcasted on any news sources. The researchers stumbling and finding the little boy, however, caught the news of a certain Galarian Champion.

Champion Leon stood outside of the hospital room, pacing himself back and forth. The nurses and his media people told him that this boy miraculously survived being frozen for thousands of years with his Mega Lucario. The doctors didn’t expect him to live, but he and all six of his Pokémon were fully healed, functioning, and all healthy, as if nothing happened. He prayed that he didn’t seem nervous about the boy as he entered the room.

The boy sat in the hospital bed with an IV still within him. He had long, black hair that seemed bounded into a pong tail. He was pale, and his body seemed frail and malnourished (probably due to being frozen). Thankfully, he was able to wear a hospital gown and it wasn’t too big or too small for him.

As soon as Leon entered the room, however, he could feel a new set of eyes staring at him.

The boy’s Mega Lucario was an anomaly. Mega Evolution energy was scarce in Galar, and those that could achieve it were those that had a deeper connection to their Pokémon. And this was due to the influx of Wishing Stars- the region relied and produced more dynamax energy than mega evolution energy naturally. But mega evolution should not last for a thousand years in ice, Levon knew that much.

“I come in peace,” Leon said as he stepped into the room. Holding both hands up, Leon slowly stepped into the room eyeing the Lucario. The Pokémon had been fully healed, so it sat at the small chair besides the boy. And beside it was six wooden staffs with five of them having crystals.

The Lucario looked over to the boy, who had for this whole time looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly outside, the clouds and the atmosphere cleared out so that clear blue skies filled the area. Loads of telephone wires and buildings could be even fin that window too, creating curiosity within the mind of that little boy.

However, that curiosity was short lived as the boy turned towards his Lucario and simply stared at it. Leon watched as their facial expressions indicated that they were communicating. Despite their mouths not moving, they were somehow reaching out and creating a connection to each other. Was this telepathy?

“My apologies for not answering,” The boy said to Leon. His voice sounded mature and posh, but it quickly crumbled to dust and it became somewhat hoarse and squeaky. “My voice hasn’t fully come back yet.”

“Oh no worries,” Leon said, scratching the back of his neck. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Leon, and I’m the champion of Galar.”

“The... champion of Galar?” The boy chuckled. The Lucario chuckled as well. “We’re old... aren’t we?”

Lucario nodded back In agreement, scoffing at the boy’s question.

“You don’t look a day older than thirteen.” Leon told the boy. “And you look pretty healthy and young for a Lucario.”

Now, both the boy and his Lucario started laughing at a louder volume. Despite their hoarse and not yet fully regenerated throats, their chuckles and laughs seemed full and genuine. There was an obvious punchline or a joke within the two, so Leon stood waiting, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“My apologies,” The boy said, turning his head so that his radiant and bright red eyes could turn towards the Galarian Champion. “I should have introduced myself earlier. My name is Akira, and this is my partner Lucario. I am... was... the first Galar Champion.”

Leon froze as he realized what he has walked himself into.

* * *

Strangely, Akira was very fast at learning.

Within two months of being in Galar, Akira had remastered English, learned how to read and write, and learned more about modern technology. He refused to carry a Pokedex, claiming that he had traveled the world and had seen all the Pokémon out there. But he still learned how to use a basic smart device. Akira also learned about Pokeballs and learned how to transfer all his remaining team into them. Leon had no idea what his team encompassed other than his Lucario, but he gave him the sense of privacy.

Leon had also dug into some research about the first champion, and nothing turned up about his Pokémon team. However, there were some stories and writings about how the first Galar champion united the land and created the battle system that they still used to this day. He was also the first to quantify competition, learning how to calculate a Pokemon’s statistics and learning how to work around with them. Akira had been credited with creating competitive battling, the speed tie system they use now in battles, and had been credited to creating platforms that would eventually become the gyms.

Today though, Leon could not be more excited. Today was the day he was going to battle Akira. Rumors had spread around that Leon had taken in an underling with him. No one figured out who he was, his relation to the champion, or anything else about him. Akira had been simply deemed as the “new underling of Leon.”

And today’s battle would be broadcasted live, and a whole stadium had been packed full. Even all the galar gym leaders and local residents showed up to battle. He could easily spot Hop, his family, the gym leaders, and so many more at the front lines. And it was because this new “underling” of Leon was interesting and had sparked curiosity in the people of Galar. Today’s match would be a5 v 5 Pokémon battle. And it was five due to the fact that he had left Haxorus in the care of the Battle Tower that he owned.

Leon entered the battle field steppe towards the middle at the same pace as Akira did.

Akira stepped into the match wearing a mask. He wore a black cloak that covered his frame so that no one could identify him. Mega Lucario walked beside him, taking in the same stride as he did. The three of them walked to center stage, where a referee on an Aegislash floated by.

“Today’s battle is a 5 v 5!” The referee announced. “You may switch your Pokémon at any time. The first to have five knocked out Pokémon loses. Are you both ready?”

The two nodded at each other.

“Then step into position and let’s get ready!”

Akira and Leon walked into their respective positions. The two could hear the crowd starting to silence itself as they stepped closer to their standing circles. Lucario walked beside Akira and entered the standing platform too.

“Trainers!” The referee called. “Announce your first Pokemon!”

“I won’t let you defeat me that easily!” Leon said as he took off his cape. He casted it to the side as he sent out Aegislash.

The crowd roared as they finally get to see Pokémon that Leon uncommonly uses. Leon would often have Charizard come out, but for serious matches, he would enlist the help of his other Pokémon.

Akira scoffed as he peeled his black cloak off. The crowd roared as he revealed his uniform underneath- a custom one that had had joggers instead of the normal shorts underneath. The outfit was a mixture of blue and black, a rip on Lucario’s color scheme. However, it was also based off the fighting gym and the steel type uniform, carrying over characteristics of the two. As he casted the uniform to the side, Mega Lucario stepped into the ring.

“Let the battle begin!”

“Aegislash!” Leon commanded. “Use Sacred Sword!” The ghost and steel type changed form it’s shield form to sword form, and flew towards the Mega Lucario.

Akira and the Mega Lucario remained silent as it dodged the first slash. The two trainer and Pokémon both took a side step backwards, in sync as the first slash missed and struck the ground. The pair didn’t even say a word or communicate to each other as Lucario continued to consecutively dodge the attacks. Akira matched his Pokemon’s speed and dexterity as Aegislash continued to strike and slash.

The crowd was amazed to see such a pair like this. Not only was it rare to see a Mega Evolution in Galar, but it was rare to see someone no actually speak.

“The boy is in perfect sync with his Lucario,” the fighting gym leader Bea said as she remained focused on tracking their movements. “There’s no flaws in their technique.”

“He’s matching his Lucario 100% completely,” the fire gym leader Kapu said as well. “And they’re not even talking.”

The crowd watched as Akira and Lucario bounced back and ready themselves. They were about to strike!”

“Aegislash use King’s Shield!” The champion told his Pokémon. The Pokémon did as told, and readied itself with its shield.

Lucario’a feet charged red as it stood on the grass. Before anyone could see it, the Mega Lucario jumped about forty five degrees in the west direction, bounce around the side of the battlefield, turn around, and struck the Aegislash from behind with a roundhouse style Blaze Kick. Akira compiled the motions too, doing short hops on the platform and striking with a roundhouse kick. Aegislash went down with one hit, and the crowd went wild.

Leon grinned as he called his Pokémon back and went out his next Pokémon, Dragapult.

Almost ten minutes later, and Leon was at his last Pokémon. Dragapult, Rhyperior, and Rillaboom were instantly taken down by one move each just like Aegislash, and this was not how Leon was expecting it. Mega Lucario has taken zero damage thus far. It had perfectly executed a blaze kick on Aegislash and Rillaboom, an ice punch on Dragapult, and a powerful Close Combat on Rhyperior. Leon chuckled as he was on his last Pokémon, Charizard. This was the first time in a while he was ever placed in a position like this, but he was excited. This boy was the first champion of Galar, but no one knew that except for him. He was so happy to finally battle someone who was stronger than him, and who can surpass his ability. Truth be told, he was starting to get sick and tired of the battles from the gym leaders. The other reason why he started the battle tree was to seek new potential and to see who could flare his spark once again.

“Charizard!” He called out, “Come forth and Gigantamax!”

Charizard roared as it increased in size. Gigantamax Charizard slowly grew bigger and bigger until it was almost as tall as the stadium itself. The fire and flying type roared as its wings flared up.

Akira and Lucario finally looked at each other for e first time in their battle. From the beginning of the battle to now, they’ve been relying purely on telepathy and that alone. However, it was strange to say that this was their first time dealing with a gigantamaxed Pokemon that belonged to a trainer. Since before dynamax and gigantamax Pokemon simply roamed rampaging back then, Akira hadn’t looked into how to actually utilize that power himself. Now, they were clueless on what to do since Gigantamax Pokemon were often double bulkier than their normal selves.

“It seems you haven’t seen a Gigantamax Charizard,” Leon said, chuckling to himself. “No matter. We won’t go down without a fight!”

Akira had to commend Leon for his effort. Despite the massive lead Akira had over him, he still acted like a good sport and was trying his best to the very end. He communicated to Lucario, and decided to use the tactic.

Mega Lucario and Akira looked at each other and nodded, signaling to each other that it was now time for them to bring out their true power. The Mega Pokemon focused on its core energy, and within seconds, a blue energy bursted outward, surrounding the entire Pokemon from head to toe. The Lucario still remained the same in terms of physical appearance, but a powerful blue aura was radiating out of the Pokemon. The crowd roared in excitement as both Akira and Lucario took their stance.

Leon swung his arm out, commanding his newly Gigantamaxed Pokemon. “Use Max Quake!”

Charizard roared as it flew down to the ground. It dug a deep burrow and completely submerged itself down there. The giant Pokemon dug down there, traveling underground at fast speeds so that Lucario couldn’t move out of the way.

  
Mega Lucario charged its feet once again, Akira mirroring Lucario’s move and standing posed. The aura Pokemon quickly blasted upwards, flames bursting out of its feet as Gigantamax Charizard rose from the ground. It bounced on the Aegislash battlefield shield, and blasted forward towards the Charizard.

Leon saw the pursuing Lucario, and shouted, “Use Max Knuckle!”

Charizard readied its fist and tried to punch the incoming Lucario. Its fist turned red as it fired a powerful punch at its opponent.

Lucario opened its body and freed its limbs as it approached Charizard. It readied its fists, pounding them against each other as it flew down at the Max Knuckle. Once it got close enough, Mega Lucario launched a powerful Close Combat at the Max Knuckle. It launched powerful punches and kicks at the giant knuckle, countering tis massive force with multiple punches and kicks.

The crowed started getting riled up and pumped as it watched the Mega Lucario counter a Dynamax attack. The constant flurry of punches was enough to hold back against the Gigantamaxed Lucario’s Max Knuckle; so much so that the two were almost even.

Charizard retracted its fist as Mega Lucario landed on the ground. It did several back flips, and slid against the ground as it regained balance.

“Chariard!” Leon shouted. “Use GMax Hellfire!”

Charivari roared as it hunched its back forward. It launched the set of fiery wings on its back forward, firing and releasing a fiery bird at its smaller opponent forward.

Mega Lucario quickly focused and summoned six Aura Spheres around itself. It quickly launched all spheres forward individually; each sphere following the other immediately. The spheres all collided with the fire bird, all of them destroying the bird within seconds.

Charizard backed up from its spot as Mega Lucario ran forward, using blaze kick to fly itself into the air. Just like it did earlier with Max Knuckle, Lucario readied its body as it pursued the chest of Gigantamax Charizard. The Pokemon roared before launching Close Combat on the fiery chest of the fire and flying type.

The crowd watched as Charizard stumbled backwards as small explosions occurred around its body. Leon and the crowd braced itself as Charizard started shrinking back to its original size; numerous winds blowing into the crowd. Mega Lucario landed on the ground and disengaged

* * *

**_Six Months Later_ **

“Mommy look! It’s the Masked Champion!”

The citizens of Viridian City cheered in excitement as their favorite Pokémon Hero came running through the town. Like, literally running.

With a Mega Lucario by his side, the two ran across rooftops and jumped great distances to travel across the land. The Masked Champion himself had a blue fedora with straps to secure properly on their head. There was a white mask that covered the Mask Champion’s eyes, and the person wore what seemed to be a high quality performance track suit. But really, it was made using stained Dragonite scales (no Dragonites were harmed) so that it had armor.

The town- no, the world- would feel excited whenever the Masked Champion would show up at any town. The Masked Champion was a strong Pokémon trainer that would battle Pokémon Hunters, befriend Legendary Pokémon, and would help the towns people with their tasks. They acted like a Power Ranger whenever they protected humans or Pokémon, and it was always so amazing to see the clips people would upload on the internet.

In fact, that’s how the Masked Champion got their popularity. In Galar, the Masked Champion was the first ever person to ever beat Leon’s first five Pokémon with one Pokémon. They then made their way to Unova and defeated a mob of evil Pokémon Hunters and disbanded the group. In Hoenn, the Masked Champion defeated Steven Stone’s Mega Metagross with one move, and Wallace’s entire team with one Pokémon too. The only person who was able to live two hits was Cynthia’s Garchomp, and that battle was also very fast.

The Masked Champion also grew popularity from their kindness. They helped countless citizens in the towns they visit, and would always lend a hand to the elderly especially. It was purely wholesome, and from what people uploaded onto the Masked Champion blog- they had a whole blog of people tracking their movements- everyone was always amazed to see them with their Mega Lucario.

And what gave this big celebrity a bigger influence was their anonymity- no one knows who this person is. They just showed up out of nowhere, and they randomly defeated 4 champions, traveled 5 regions by foot within the span of 6 months, and defeated three different mob organizations of Pokemon Hunters. Not to mention, they never spoke! They always remained hidden In their suit and they never spoke a command to their Pokémon, so no one actually knows what the Masked Champion sounds like- or what gender they are!

And their Pokémon were still unknown as well. Everyone knew they had a Mega Lucario companion, but the other five were still mysteries until recently. The Masked Champion could be seen flying around in an abnormally large Dragonite flying from Hoenn to Kanto. But no one knew if they actually owned that Dragonite or not.

The Masked Champion gave a wave to the little boy who pointed them out and jumped, continuing their travels.

“The Masked Champion is now in Viridian City,” a grunt announced to their boss. “What should we do sir?”

The boss, who was immersed in the shadows of his office stood up, revealing his face to the grunt in front of him. Giovanni sighed loudly, and walked over to the side of the office that had a window. Except it wasn’t a window to the outside, but a window to an underground facility.

“Where’s that Pokémon Hunter we broke out last week?” Giovanni asked. “Send her in.”

“Yes sir.”

The Rocket Grunt left the office and immediately scrambled to find the hunter. Within minutes, a woman walked into the office. She had white short hair, a purple suit (now embroidered with an R on the back), red sleeves, a cloak, red pants, boots, and a metallic gun strapped on her right arm. She had a devious look on her face as she stepped into Giovanni’s office, her high heel boots clanging to the ground with each step.

“J...” Giovanni greeted. “You know why you’re here?”

“I’m returning the favor,” J said as she took a seat at the available chair. “For you breaking me out of prison.”

The room had fallen into silence as the last of the grunts quickly left the room. They stumbled out and closed the door behind them, the loud sound of the door clicking alerting them that they were alone.

“I sent my Lady Matori on a mission to the Resort Area to catch some Pokémon,” Giovanni tightened his fist, remembering the day she came back and informed him that they had to retreat. He had never been so disappointed at an employee of her stature before, so he was playing his cards carefully. “She had to retreat due to being over powered by all the trainers and Pokémon.”

“I still don’t see why you need me,” J sighed. “You seem to be getting everything if-

“The Masked Champion is here in Viridian City,” Giovanni explained.

“He must be eliminated at all costs.”

“What’s in it for me?” J asked. “What can I get out of this?”

“Use whatever you want to use,” Giovanni explained. “Bring the Masked Champion and the Lucario here, alive. And I shall grant you your freedom and more.”

“And more?” J leaned forward and rested her arm. “Tell me about this... more.”

“Show me the results first and then you’ll find out,” Giovanni turned and walked over to his desk. “Got it?”

“Understood.” J stood up and walked out of the office. She stopped by the laboratory to pick up a few resources. After all, this person defeated champions, so she needed the strongest Pokémon available.

* * *

“I can’t believe the Masked Champion is in Viridian City!” Gou exclaimed in excitement. “Hurry up Satoshi!”

Satoshi was amazed to see Gou running ahead of him for once that wasn’t for Pokémon research. He and Raboot were feet ahead of him as they ran out of Viridian Forest; the professor had sent them there to research more about the Viridian Forest rumors that a person born there could heal Pokémon with their minds. They didn’t find anything that could help support their hypothesis, but they found that some trainers born in the forest had restoration abilities.

“I’m gonna beat you first!” Satoshi sprinted forward with Pikachu at his shoulder, and passed Gou. He grunted as he made his feet run faster and faster down the mountain trail.

The Masked Champion and Mega Lucario were now standing at the top of the Viridian City Gym, the center location of Team Rocket’s hangout, when they felt something coming at them.

The two looked at each other, and tried to focus where the source was coming from. They could feel a third sense of aura- a powerful source of aura was sprinting pretty fast down the mountain and into the city; they could tell this aura was more powerful than others, and that a Riolu was helping the person monitor it.

“We should check it out,” the Masked Champion mentally spoke to his Lucario. “That aura looks familiar.”

“Later,” The Lucario decided. “We have business to attend to Akira.”

“Let’s get this over with and-“ Akira looked up and immediately jumped off the building. The Lucario jumped off too before a hyper beam shot down from the skies onto the building. Within seconds, the whole Gym exploded, bursting into flames and sending debris everywhere.

Akira used his aura and sensed for nearby life. Thankfully, the area was secure and Lucario was already rescuing the three staff members inside. The Masked Champion looked up and saw a Mega Salamance, a Hydreigon, and a Flygon descending from the sky. On top of the Mega Salamance was a woman with white short hair holding some sort of mechanism with her right arm.

“Masked Champion,” The woman shouted. “Surrender now or face me in battle!”

Akira looked over to Lucario, who at this point passed the three injured civilians over to some other civilians. They nodded and helped bring the three to a nearby hospital. Akira looked back up and saw that the woman came from a large ship that was now looming over the gym. It had some sort of special coating and Akira could see some Pokémon inside that allowed it to cast invisibility upon it.

“Use Hyper Beam!” The woman commanded. The three Dragons in the sky aimed and fired off another hyper beam down at Akira. The three beams combined into a single powerful one, something Akira had never seen before.

Lucario jumped in and fired off a powerful dragon pulse. The dragon pulse intercepted the three hyper beams and completely canceled out the attack. An explosion occurred, followed by smoke and flying debris.

“Three against one isn’t fair,” Akira thought as he picked out his second Pokeball. Truth be told, he never threw a Pokeball before, nor knew how to use one. He just remembered people throwing them into the air and they would automatically activate. Thank Arceus that Leon taught him how to use a Pokeball.

The poke ball exploded and a large Dragonite came out. It was about 1.5 times bigger and taller than other Dragonite, and it’s usually small wings were slightly longer and larger.

The woman jumped off her Mega Salamance and stood on a flying saucer sort of mechanism.

“Go defeat the Masked Champion!” She commanded her Pokémon. “Use any move necessary!”

The Hydregon and Flygon flew down immediately at the Mega Lucario while the Mega Salamance flew straight to the Dragonite.

“Use Dragon Rush!” She commanded.

“Counter with Thunder Punch!”

The Salamance built up power as Dragon Rush started to cover its body. The Dragonite rounded up its arm and built up electricity for a thunder punch. The two Pokémon collided attacks, and the Dragonite ended up victorious.

The other dragon Pokémon launched flamethrower and earthquake on the ground, attempting to corner the Lucario. However, the Lucario was able to grab its trainer and bursted into the air, completely avoiding all the attacks. Lucario was in the middle of the air, holding the Masked Champion on its back, flying in the skies.

“How is that possible!” The white haired woman cursed. She looked closer, and realized the source of its flight- blaze kick. The Pokémon was concentrating Blaze Kick on the soles of its feet and was flying around through that! How smart!

Akira was dropped onto the platform of the ship by Lucario, and waved good bye at him. He turned around, and saw that fourteen trainers had gathered at the spot and sent out loads of Pokémon. There were four Drapions, three Houndooms, two Tyranitars, three Gyradoes’s, and two Bisharps. Akira smirked as he brought out his third Pokémon.

The ball exploded in the air, and out came a Polteageist. This Pokémon was of the rare variety, and it was also a bit bigger than the other Polteagiests.

The trainers all commanded their Pokémon. Some Pokémon used Dark Pulse, some Pokémon used Hyper Beam, and some were told to run forward and use Night Slash.

For the first time, Akira spoke and commanded his Pokémon. And this was because Akira only had a telepathic connection with Lucario, so the other Pokémon he would need to communicate.

“Polteageist,” he said in a low voice, “use shell smash.”

The Pokémon did as it was commanded, and broke its teapot shell and formed a new one. For lowered defenses and special defenses, Polteageist was now rewarded with double buffed attack, special attack, and speed.

The Pokémon all sent their attacks forward, with the beams first. Polteageist dodged all of them, maneuvering its small speedy body past all of them.

“Use Shadow Ball!” Akira commanded.

The tea Pokémon sent forward a shadow ball at a group, and was able to knock out immediately two Houndoom, a Drapion, and a Gyradoes.

The Bisharps sent two slashes on the Polteagiest, slashing and sending back towards Akira. The ghost type Pokémon was struggling after taking a hit, but the trainer reassured the Pokémon.

“It’s okay Polteagiest,” he said, patting the tea pot. Weak Armor kicked into effect, and the Polteageist could feel two defense drops but four speed buffs. “You have the root right?” The Pokémon nodded a yes. “Use Giga Drain on the Tyranitars first so that you can regain some health.”

The Polteagiest, with five speed buffs, zoomed across the battle field. It was so fast, no one could see it instantly taking out a Tyranitar, healing itself with the newly acquired energy.

“It’s so fast!” The grunts cried.

“Polteageist use Shadow Ball again!”

Within a matter of minutes, all fourteen Pokémon were taken out. The grunts fled the scene as more grunts came to take their place. They sent out more Pokémon like more Gyradoes, more Houndoom, and now Ariados and Crobats.

“Shell smash!” Akira commanded.

The Pokémon broke it’s teapot again and got the double buff attack and special attack- so now it had maxed speed, plus four attack, and plus four special attack. Using it’s ridiculous speed, the Pokémon zipped around and managed to dodge all the incoming attacks once again.

“Let’s destroy this ship!” Akira said as he stood behind his Polteageist. “Use stored power!”

Polteageist unleashed the massive psychic attack with its 14 buffs (making it base 280 attack) directly at the ship’s top. It blew a whole into the sky, piercing through the ship’s tough armor and walls.

“What’s going on?” Satoshi asked as he saw a group of towns folk running towards the Pokémon Center.

“There’s a massive battle going on with Masked Champion and some evil woman!” The man told him. “They blew up the Viridian City Gym and are batting now!”

“Satoshi!” Gou pulled his arm. “Let’s go to the center!”

“I have to help!” Satoshi yelled and pulled his arm free. “Pikachu! Let’s go!”

The electric mouse agreed and sprinted along with Satoshi. Gou was hesitant to move forward into danger, but after an assuring look from his Raboot, he joined along.

“Use Hyper Beam!”

The Mega Salamance sent a powerful hyper beam forward at the Dragonite. It was too close range for it to dodge, so it braced the attack. Dragonite wailed in pain as it took the powerful beam directly on.

“Now use Ice Beam!”

The Hydreigon roared and sent a powerful ice beam towards Dragonite. The ice shot fast in the air, the attack coming out of nowhere. Dragonite quickly used Roost, and then took the attack head on as if it was nothing. The attack barely did any damage; the dragon Pokémon was able to shrug off the built up ice.

“Impossible,” J said in realization how powerful this Dragonite was. It had Multiscale, an ability that shields 1/3 of an attack when the Pokémon was on full health.The first actual attack inflicted on Dragonite barely did any damage. And when she thought she was about to finish it off with Ice Beam (as Multiscale was no longer in effect), the Dragonite healed itself with roost. Not only did it bring it back to full HP, but it also removed its flying type for the turn, making the four times super effective move a times two. Not to mention, multi scale. She grabbed her communicator and spoke into it. “Where’s the Masked Champion?”

“It’s bad!” A grunt replied. “He’s tearing up the place-“

A powerful beam of psychic energy erupted out of the ship and into the sky, piercing a hole through the ship’s roof.

“What the hell was that?” She asked.

“He has a Polteageist that uses Stored Power!” The grunt cried again as he ducked. This time, a second beam of stored power erupted through the side of the ship, exploding everything through there. “We need to retreat! He’s too strong!”

“Give me five minutes and don’t retreat yet!” She commanded. “Use plan C!”

As she was distracted, the Lucario took out the Flygon and was now flying to the Dragonite’s aid.

“What the heck was that?” Gou said as he saw two purple beams erupt from the air ships top and side. He had caught up to Satoshi and was now at the base of the Viridian City Gym. The gym itself was completely destroyed, the area around it was vandalized with fire, debris, and ice.

“Look up there!” Satoshi said as he saw the Dragonite and the Mega Lucario fighting against a Hydreigon and a Mega Salamance.

“How do we get up there?” Gou asked. Satoshi brought out his Dragonite, and climbed on there.

“Stay here Gou-“ he immediately flew up, leaving Gou and Raboot at the ground.

“Satoshi!” He cried. The boy didn’t look back once as he, Pikachu, and Dragonite flew up into the sky.

He looked around, searching with Raboot for anything that could be useful, but instead found some people trapped within some rubble. They were probably hiding and got hit by the after math. Gou and his Raboot ran over to help them out.

Satoshi flew up and immediately recognized J, the Pokémon Hunter he encountered from Sinnoh. His hatred was coming back to him as he commanded his Dragonite to use hyper beam.

The unexpected hyper beam was able to hit and take down Hydreigon. The battling group looked down and saw a young boy, a Pikachu, and a Dragonite ascending towards them.

“Just who the hell are you?” J asked.

“Remember me?” Satoshi asked as he crossed his arms.

“It’s you!” She recognized the boy and the Pikachu. “You two were the ones that sent me to prison!”

“Stop what you’re doing!” He commanded. “Or else!”

“Or else what?” She teased as she brought the Hydreigon back into the poke ball. She then threw out three more poke balls, and summoned out an Altaria, a Garchomp, and a Charizard. “You’re going to beat me and my team of Pokemon?”

“As the Champion of Alola,” he declared. “I will beat you!”

“Oh we’ll see about that,” she said as she pulled out a black staff. The staff’s two gemstones on top sent out a powerful wave of energy, and the Charizard and Altair’s started reacting to it. Dark, evil waves of energy emitted from the gemstones as the Pokémon started Mega Evolving. The Charizard became Mega Charizard X, the Garchomp became a Mega Garchomp, and the Altaria became a Mega Altaria.

“Use Flamethrower, Dazzling Gleam, and Dragon Rush!”

“Use Hyper Beam and Thunderbolt!” Satoshi commanded his Dragonite and Pikachu.

His Dragonite fired a hyper beam towards the dazzling gleam. Lucario sent out an Aura Sphere, canceling out the flamethrower, and the Dragonite used Outrage against the dragon rush.

Polteageist and Akira ran down the hallway as they defeated another fleet of Pokémon. They quickly used another stored power and opened up a third hole through the back of the ship. This time, an explosion occurred and the whole ship started shaking.

“Let’s get out of here Polteageist,” he said as he patted his Pokémon. “Take my bag and run.”

But out of nowhere, a Galarian Obstagoon emerged out of nowhere and used double edge. The ghost Pokémon tried to counter with shadow ball, but it failed to realize that the Pokémon was part normal type. The Obstagoon tacked through the ghost tea pot and directly tackled Akira into the wall.

Polteageist turned around and used Giga Drain on the Obstagoon, and drained it’s energy before removing the giant mass off its trainer. It cried as it started panicking, using its small hands to try and help Akira back up.

“G-get out of here,” Akira said as he cried in pain. “G-get everyone to safety.”

“Polteaaa-“ the Pokemon whined.

“I know but there’s no time and-“

“Drop and raise your hands,” four grunts and their Pokémon surrounded Akira and the Polteageist.

Polteagiest fired another Stored Power at the enemy, taking out three of the four Pokémon and another part of the ship. However, another Galarian Obstagoon was able to use Knock Off and it caused the Polteageist to faint. The bag filled with Akira’s items was flown out the window, slowly falling and making its descent down.

The fourth stored power released and it started to cause the ship to start lowering.

“Those damn brats!” J warned. “Time for plan D!”

She pressed a button and immediately smoke started to disperse in the crowd. Lucario flew forward for its trainer, but a direct hit of flame thrower, air slash, and two hyper beams stopped Lucario from progressing. In fact; the combination of the four attacks caused the Pokémon to faint and it started falling down.

Dragonite ran after it whilst Satoshi and his Dragonite tried to purse after J. But unfortunately, J was able to escape and the three Mega Pokémon were no where to be seen.

Gou watched as a secondary ship picked up crew members of the first ship and bounce. It disappeared immediately and it flew away. However, he didn’t care about that- he witnessed the Lucario falling from the sky, and a Dragonite flying to catch it in its place.

He was able to help four people- two adults and two kids- out of their home through Raboot’s help, but he wished he could have done more to help out with the battle. He watched as the ship started sinking towards the ground; where it was landing was somewhere over the forest, so he knew people would be safe from there.

Officer Jenny and some others cleared out the city and the Pokémon, so where the ship was landing would be fine. The ship fell to the ground, leaving a massive stream of broken land and rivers behind it. Several trees stopped it in its place, but it also ruined homes for several dozen Pokémon as well.

Satoshi was able to return to Gou, but the trainer was heart broken that the Pokémon Hunter escaped. He explained to him and Officer Jenny the story behind J and how they’ve meet before. He gave some last notes like the black gemstones allowing two of her Pokémon to mega evolve, and that she had taken down the Lucario. Currently, no one knew where the Lucario or the Dragonite were; the two Pokemon disappeared suddenly.

At the end of the day, twelve were injured, no deaths, and forty eight Pokémon were saved. The Masked Champion was now missing and so was his Pokémon, and everyone in the city of Viridian were directed to other lodging services for the night. That day was known as the first Kantonian Terrorist Attack, and that day would live on forever.

* * *

Satoshi and Gou returned to the lab that day depressed. Professor Sakuragi left them off the hook for the rest of the day and gave them tomorrow off. He told them to get some rest and to not dwell on the details. But as soon as they entered their room, all they could think about was that.

“I was too late,” Satoshi sighed. “I couldn’t do anything.”

“At least you could fly up there!” Gou shouted. “I was hopeless and stayed on the ground!”

“Gou you rescued four people!” Satoshi combated. “That’s four more than I did!”

Gou scoffed at Satoshi’s words and sighed as he sat down at the desk chair. Their Pokémon remained silent as they argued.

“You still contributed!” Satoshi’s saddened demeanor filled the room with sorrow. “I...tried and I couldn’t do anything.”

Instead of arguing more, Gou got off of his bed and hugged Satoshi. He sat on Satoshi’s bed and slung his arm as the boy from Pallet town started to tear up. Gou was trying his best not to cry as well, helping the Pallet Town boy cope and pat his back.

The two remained like that for a full hour before they dozed off. At some point, Satoshi fell asleep and Gou followed after. They didn’t eat dinner that night, and their Pokémon decided that out was best to let them sleep.

Satoshi was lying down on the bed with Gou hugging him by the time the Pokémon decided to fat some food. They headed down stairs where they explained to Mr. Mime that both Satoshi and Gou has fallen asleep. The psychic Pokémon feed the two Pokémon and ushered them a small tray of food for the two of them. Raboot and Pikachu brought it up to the room and left it on the desk while they both shared Gou’s open bed.

At three am, there was a light tapping on the window. No one heard it except for Raboot, so the fire rabbit Pokémon hopped out of Gou’s bed and walked towards the window. Raboot noticed that the food was left untouched as it climbed the desk. It slowly walked to the window and slightly opened the curtain. Raboot screamed in horror at what he saw.

Pikachu and Gou were awaken by Raboot’s surprise. They peered down and saw the rabbit on the floor, shaking in fear as it stared out the window. Gou rose up from his spot and noticed that he was in the same bed as Satoshi. In fact, he noticed that he was still fully clothed from today’s outing and he had an arm slumped over Satoshi. He quickly dismissed the dirty thoughts roaming his mind and hopped to his Pokémon.

“Raboot!” He crouched down to analyze the situation. “What’s wrong?”

Raboot pointed towards the window; and he took a look outside.

Gou’s daw dropped as he saw the Dragonite and Mega Lucario from earlier. The Pokémon looked saddened and scared as it carried the hurt Pokémon on its back. He quickly jumped and silently screamed; he was speechless to see the Pokémon outside his window!

“Satoshi!” Gou called. He quickly slapped the boy awake and pulled him up.

“What’s...” Satoshi was barely processing his movement, but saw the massive blob of orange and blue out the window. He rubbed his eyes and realized what was going on.

* * *

In thirty minutes, both Dragonite and Lucario were being looked at by Nurse Joy. Gou and Satoshi were in the special waiting room with their Pokémon as Nurse Joy and Chansey worked on the Mega Lucario.

The two boys and their Pokémon were wide awake at this point. They quickly called Professor Sakuragi and told them that they would be at the Pokémon Center with the Masked Champion’s Pokémon, and the professor sighed back and told them to get some sleep afterwards. After twenty minutes of silence, Gou realized something.

“I can’t believe it!” Gou cried in tears. “This is our chance! Satoshi! Can you believe it!”

“Believe... what?” He asked.

“Our future is about to change!” Gou shouted loudly. “Our future is about to set as the helpers of the Masked Champion! And-“

“Woah slow down Gou,” Satoshi told the boy to sit down. “Don’t think that fast. We can’t just jump into stuff like that.”

“You jumped into battle immediately,” Gou argued.

“But that’s different!” He sighed. “Look. We’re only here because I think I’m the only person the Dragonite and the Lucario trust after the battle.”

“That’s true...” Gou looked towards the door of the operating room. “You’re probably the only person they interacted with in Kanto.”

“I just...” Satoshi also looked at the door, and the sign that says ‘operating’. “I think they need help from me more than we realize.”

“Probably,” Gou thought about it. “Do you think... the Masked Champion was kidnapped by that Hunter?”

“Probably,” Satoshi sighed. “But it doesn’t make sense! She doesn’t hunt people! She hunts Pokémon!”

“Wait this person is J right?” Gou started googling some results. “It says here she broke out last week through some evil organization.”

“So maybe...” Satoshi thought about it.

“She’s working with them?” Gou asked.

“Yes!” Satoshi agreed. “That!”

The Pokémon center chime rang, and tired Nurse Joy walked out of the operating room.

“Dragonite and Lucario are all healed up,” she said to the boys. “They both were very scared of the tools I was using, so it took a little longer for me to assure them they were safe.”

“Thank you Nurse Joy,” they both bowed in respect. “These were the Masked Champion’s Pokémon. I really appreciate what you did tonight.”

“I’m more honored that I can help out in general,” she said. “I’ll be in the front if you need me. They’re both on bed rest until noon at least!”

“Got it!” They both entered the space and were amazed to see Dragonite and Lucario both on tiny beds.

Dragonite was already a big Pokémon. But because it was a lot bigger than normal Dragonite, Nurse Joy had two beds fitted so that it could fit the dragon Pokémon. For Lucario, it fitted on one bed, and it was covered in more bandages and casts.

“Hey...” Satoshi walked to the center of the two. “Did you two come find me specifically?”

The two Pokémon looked at each other and then nodded to Satoshi.

Before Satoshi could ask another question, Lucario caught his attention. He stared into the Pokémon’s blue eyes and realized something.

“Wait...” Satoshi held his palm forward and the Lucario did the same. A small ball of Aura appeared between the two, causing a faint glow in the room. Emotions and memories of today were being passed between both Satoshi and Lucario. The rest of the group watched in amazement as Satoshi let go and nodded.

“Thank you,” Lucario spoke using telepathy.

“Wait!” Gou spoke out loud. “Y-you just spoke!”

“Telepathy,” he explained. “So who are you two?”

“My name is Satoshi,” he introduced himself. “And I’m from Pallet Town. This is my partner Pikachu.”

The electric mouse Pokémon replied a hello.

“My name is Gou, he said out loud. “And this is my partner Raboot.”

The fire rabbit Pokémon sent a single wave at the two before leaning against a cabinet.

“Satoshi,” Lucario asked. “What is your connection to aura?”

“I have aura,” he explained. “Someone told me before that I had the same aura as Sir Aaron.”

“Sir Aaron?” Gou asked.

“Sir Aaron!” Lucario recalled. “That explains it! He’s a descendent from one of Akira’s siblings.”

“Akira...?” Satoshi and Gou wondered.

Dragonite barked at the Lucario, who realized that he shared too much. Oh well.

“Akira is what you two know as the Masked Champion,” Lucario explained. “He is our trainer.”

“S-So Cool!!!” Both trainers cheered.

“We both love the Masked Champion!” Gou recited. “We both follow the blog and we keep up to date with what you did! We think your work is amazing!”

“Technology is still something I struggle learning with,” Lucario admitted. “I’m afraid I’m a loss for words.”

“Oh-“ Gou realized that Lucario probably doesn’t know what a blog is. “Trainers from around the world had recorded your work and achievements and posted them online so that we can see them instantly!”

Lucario turned to Dragonite, who barked a response. Judging by Lucario’s response, what Dragonite had said was probably not that positive.

“Calm down,” he told the Dragonite, “they’re just kids.”

Both Raboot and Pikachu started chuckling at the joke, now both boys were confused.

“Now tell me Satoshi,” Lucario asked. “What is this place?”

“This place?” Satoshi asked. “Do you mean the Pokémon Center?”

“Pokemon... center?” Lucario asked.

“Think of it as...” Satoshi wondered. “A place where Nurse Joy heals Pokémon!”

“So the medic from earlier runs this place?” Lucario looked at the Dragonite. “I told you.”

“Wait,” Gou realized. “So after every battle, how does the Masked Champion heal you two?”

Lucario turned his attention to Gou. “We all grab local ingredients and just make food from that.”

“What if you were sick?” Satoshi asked.

“Same thing.”

“What about check ups?” Gou asked.

“Check ups?” Lucario asked.

Gou paused and thought about how to reword his phrase. “Routine inspections for health?”

“Oh-“ Lucario caught on his point. “Akira would analyze us. He is a fully licensed medic.”

“He is?” Satoshi and Gou asked simultaneously.

Dragonite barked more lines and both Raboot and Pikachu were surprised.

“What did he say?” Gou asked.

“Akira is also a trainer, a documentarian, a professor, and the first champion of Galar.”

Both boys paused in place as they slowly processed everything. Doctor was already on their minds, and when they listed trainer and then historian, they were both more shocked. But adding on Professor made them more confused and shocked. But champion- especially of Galar- ohhh boy did that screw then over.

Gou did a quick google search and showed it to Satoshi.

“:.. Lucario is right. The first Galar champion ever recorded was Akira.”

“NANI!!!!!”

* * *

“Tragedy stuck today as recent international celebrity and hero Masked Champion was kidnapped today at approximately 15:04 yesterday. The famous hero was last seen flying into the skies upon his Mega Lucario into the enemy ship. A fierce battle broke out, and we received reports of a Dragonite alongside Mega Lucario fighting the enemy Pokémon, a Hydreigon, a Flygon, a Mega Salamance, a Mega Charizard, and a Mega Altaria. Several reports report that-“

Gou turned the television down as that report was simply repeat information they had heard six times earlier.

“When did you lose the connection with Akira?” Gou asked the Lucario. Currently, they were still in the Pokémon center. There was an hour left before Nurse Joy said they can go, but Lucario seemed hesitant to rest. So Gou had started asking questions.

“I think I fully lost the connection when the fourth beam of psychic energy got shot,” Lucario said, remembering the day’s events and the footage from the television. “I tried to go in but I got stopped by the three Pokémon.”

“So what can you feel now?” Gou asked.

“I can’t feel Akira,” Lucario admitted. “But I can feel Satoshi.”

The two stared at Satoshi, who had fallen asleep with Pikachu next to the Dragonite. The dragon Pokémon was able to sleep with ease with Satoshi by its side. Perhaps it was the fact that Satoshi offered kindness and help that Dragonite trusted him.

“Do you have any idea who could be after Akira?” Gou asked.

“I have suspicions,” Lucario told the boy. “But we can’t narrow them down because every person we arrested or fought is a suspect.”

“Hey Lucario?” Gou asked. “May I ask you a weird question?”

Lucario turned its head in wonder. “Go ahead.”

“Do you think Akira is dead?” Gou asked.

“Impossible,” he immediately responded. “Akira can’t be dead.”

“Well,” Gou added on. “You said the connection cut completely, so...”

“I don’t think the connection is cut because I’m still in this stage,” Lucario replied, referring to his mega evolution. “Actually, maybe we can source the connection?”

“But that would be tricky,” Gou explained. “The plane could have flown anywhere in Kanto, and-“

“Why don’t we ask Professor Cerise for help?”

The two had turned to see Satoshi yawning, as he had just woken up. “Professor Cerise can probably help us with tracking the mega evolution energy. All you need to do is use a Mega Stone and reverse it.”

Gou stared in awe at his research partner. Reversing a signal? How did he know about that?

“That... could work.” Lucario noted.

“How do you know that?” Gou asked the boy in front of him.

“That’s what we did to find Zygarde,” Satoshi explained. “And that’s what Zygarde used to find the evil vines.”

“Evil vines...?” Gou questioned the boy. But sighed as he realized questioning him won’t get him anywhere. Satoshi had been on a lot of adventures before meeting him, so he wouldn’t be surprised if something like that happened.

* * *

Akira winced from the pain of the double-edge. The Obstagoon that attacked him probably had reckless or something, so it probably dealt more damage than expected. However, due to his immortality, he would probably recover within a few hours or days.

The smaller helicopter plane thing that picked them up was way smaller than the first one that attacked the gym. Akira took note as he watched the Pokémon Hunter, J, store his Polteageist in some sort of magic box. The ghost Pokémon did nothing as she lifted the slider up and encapsulated it in stone.

“We got the boy but not the Lucario,” J reported to a person on the television. “What should we do now sir?”

“Meet me in Celadon City,” the man commanded them. And bring them to me.”

The line cut off.

Akira realized that he was still in pain because his neck got disjointed from being smashed into a wall. Very quickly, he slammed the back of his head and back down against the hard floor, creating a loud, crack noise of bone. The boy winced in pain, but his neck was now straight to his back.

“Oh my god,” several grunts turned around and looked away. Some actually ran around and threw up in the bathrooms.

This could be fun.

Akira turned his head really quickly clockwise; this cussed his neck to crack again, sending numerous jolts of pain to his brain and body. At this point, he was trying to undo all the damage from his back.

“Can you please stop!” One of the grunts cried as the grunts next to him fainted or had gotten nausea from watching.

“Enough!” J walked forward towards Akira and kicked his chest. This caused the boy to fall backwards and to hit the back wall. “Can you stop that?”

Akira sighed as he looked over to the Polteageist frozen in stone. He had to find a way out, and he had to find a way out soon.

* * *

“You did a good job capturing the boy,” Giovanni said as he looked over at the security monitor.

Akira had just been entered into a detainment room inside their secret headquarters. Polteageist had been placed inside a specialized room so that it wouldn’t escape as well.

“However, we still need his Lucario and his other Pokémon that he carries around,” Giovanni turned towards the center monitor, and it played a video of Akira handing Lucario a messenger bag. “Our team suspects that Akira carries a full team of six. With Lucario and Dragonite still out there, there are a total of five Pokémon we need to catch and we only know those two.”

“Not surprising,” J said as she looked over the footage. “But the Pokémon I have won’t be enough for all five. I need three more powerful Pokémon to deal with that 3 Pokémon uncertainty.”

“What are you suggesting?” Giovanni asked.

“I’m suggesting we use those three,” She smirked.

Giovanni looked to his right towards the window that shadowed down the main floor of the underground base. Grunts and troopers were all doing their work, running tests and keeping maximum security. Things were going very smoothly and testing the new ‘products’ was something he needed to do.

“Fine,” Giovanni sighed. “Make sure you record everything that happens.”

“You can count on me.”

* * *

Akira sat by himself in the lone holding cell. He had been stripped of all of his items and then was cuffed to the mattress stand for security reasons. Polteageist had been detained and turned into stone by some weird magical technology that woman J had invented, meaning it wouldn’t bust out any time soon. So Akira waited alone in the cell all by himself. Soon, his eyes became tired and he quickly drifted into sleep.

Akira was born in Weldsberg, which would become modern-day Postwick. He was born prematurely, almost two months early, and at the time it seemed inevitable that he would die early. But miraculously at the same time, the lone egg that sat beside his mother hatched at the same time, as his birth- Riolu was born.

Akira and Riolu became the best of friends as Akita grew up. Despite the age and species difference, Akita was somehow able to communicate everything with Riolu, and Riolu was able to communicate that with their mother. Their- because Riolu was basically a twin brother to him. It was strange to say that Akira’s first Pokemon was his actual twin brother, but it really was true- Riolu and him were born at the exact same time.

At the age of three, both of his parents had died from a plague of some sorts and Akira was left to fend for himself. With nothing with his name, and with Riolu beside him, they were able to collect their remaining belongings and simply wondered out of town. It wasn’t until that night that they met Appletun.

Appletun had been the designated elder of the forest and had been taking care of the baby Pokemon within it. Yes- this one foot tall dragon wondered around the whole gosh dang forest area of the wild area and fed all the baby Pokemon around there. It fed local bug types, grass types, poison types, and the lingering normal and dark type Pokemon there. Within one day, it would wonder around in circles about four times- enough times for it to feed each Pokemon at least twice a day. However, one night, it ran into Riolu and Akira.

The apple nectar Pokemon looked at the human and the Riolu next to him. The human was small, and seemed to be barely able to walk on his own. Riolu acted like the boy’s crutch, helping the boy balance himself as he wondered up the hill. Riolu and the boy each had a messenger bag that seemed packed to the brim with items. The grass and dragon type simply stood still and watched from a distance as it watched the boy and Riolu sit beside a tree. They both sat down, and the boy’s stomach growled. Riolu’s stomach growled as well, matching in pitch and volume with its trainer.

Appletun decided to approach the boy and the Riolu. Unfortunately, at night, Appletun’s appearance resembled something close to a scary monster and the kid screamed at the sight of a dark figure behind him. He practically fainted from fear, slumping and falling over on the ground. The Riolu went to comfort and wake up its trainer, its eyes showing worry and concern. Appletun took a step closer, and Riolu jumped in front of its trainer.

Riolu’s eyes flared with rage at first, lifting its left palm towards Appletun. However, as Appletun looked closer and closer, Riolu was actually struck with fear. The grass and dragon type could see the fighting type Pokemon shaking, hesitating to attack and hesitating to leave its trainer. Appletun could see that this Riolu really cares for its trainer- its human that it’s caring for. Wait- was this Riolu taking care of a kid? Or was this kid this Riolu’s trainer?

Carefully, the Appletun opened its apple back. By carefully lifting up one of the layers of nectar on its back, a sweet aroma filled the air. It was thin and soft, as nectar acted differently from honey. With its apple nectar aroma spreading through the air, Appletun watched as Riolu detected the smell. The blue fighting type Pokemon fell to his knees, paws clutching its stomach and its head pieces moving forward to attempt to cover its nose. Appletun walked closer and closer, making sure to not walk too fast so that it didn’t surprise the Riolu. It must had walked slow enough, because by the time it got there, Riolu was really restraining itself in its place. This poor Riolu must have not eaten in a while; the poor Pokemon was clutching its stomach like it was in serious pain. And if this Pokemon was in this much pain, then how bad was its trainer? Appletun quickly offered the Riolu it’s side and called the Pokemon to look up.

Riolu looked up and saw that the apple nectar Pokemon was now right in front of him. It’s right back side was shown promptly at him, and the Pokemon turned its head to face him. It gave him an assuring smile, letting him know it was okay for him to eat. Riolu, with its left hand still crutching its stomach, lifted its right arm and touched the side of the Pokemon. Riolu’s right palm was slowly lathered with nectar before it brought it up to it’s face. It gave one sniff before sticking its tongue out, lightly dabbing the nectar. Before it could register what it was doing, Riolu found itself with two of the three fingers of its paw in its mouth.

Appletun chuckled as Riolu tried to restrain itself with the nectar. It was so hungry that it just wanted to eat it all in one go, but at the same time, it had some class. The grass dragon type Pokemon gave a nod to its trainer, and asked the Riolu if the trainer would like some.

Riolu looked over to the body behind him, and sighed. It realized that Appletun was not trying to hurt them, and that it was simply offering them food. The fighting type quickly went to pick up the boy while the Appletun positioned itself closer. In fact, the Appletun slide itself under the boy, lifting and carrying the boy on its back. The grass and dragon type assured the trainer that it would be better if they followed it, seeing that nightfall was coming forth. And so they did.

The kid woke up due to Riolu’s aura calling his conscious as he slept. He woke up on the top of Appletun’s back inside a decently lit up cave thanks to the small embers created by Rolycoly. Riolu could be found sitting beside the apple nectar Pokemon’s leg, eating sweet nectar with its bare paws. Appletun noticed the moving, and told the Riolu that the boy woke up. Riolu quickly jumped up from its feet and offered its paw to the boy, allowing the boy to lick off some of the sweet nectar it had just collected off of Appletun.

Akira slowly got used to Appletun’s nectar within the next few days. And within those few days, Appletun took care of both the boy and Riolu. In fact, Appletun took care of them until the boy turned five.

When Akira turned five, he set out on his own journey with Lucario (he evolved the day before Akira turned five) and Appletun, and started roaming the Galar region. Appletun decided to follow the boy on, deciding that the boy showed true potential. Not to mention, the baby Pokemon all grew out of being baby Pokemon.

A few months later and Akira catches his second ever Pokemon- and it wasn’t even a Galar native.

Akira had followed an illegal drug cartel wagon down towards the mountainside, and stumbled across an underground cave that had multiple captured Pokemon species in metallic cages. With the help of Lucario, the trainer was able to see and sense where they were going without lighting a torch. However, they stumbled upon a small area full of Dratini.

The capturers ended up finding where Akira was sneaking around and had their Pokemon attack them. Thankfully, Appletun had a lot of battling experience and with Lucario, they were able to set free the Dratini and they were able to take down the evil culprits.

However, a lone Dratini sat in the cage still, it’s body too injured and frail for it to slither out by itself. According to the capturers, that lone Dratini was the one trying to defend the herd and it took all the attacks from their Pokemon, thus its deep injuries. Akira helped that Pokemon back to full health and captured it. Appletun allowed the Dratini to eat its sweet nectar while they camped out in the forests, and Lucario helped the Pokemon learn its moves as it grew older and older.

The early memories of Akira’s childhood was very faint, but those were the strongest memories he had. It was the memories of him creating his team, and him recognizing that these Pokémon that he had befriended were much more than slaves or just items. Akira grew to realize that these Pokémon were the reason why he grew up to his current age- 12. His Pokémon were really the reason why Arceus chose him and made him immortal for the past 2000 plus years.

However, before Akita could continue down another memory lane, the door slammed open and four grunts entered the room. They lifted the boy up and carried him to the main hall where Giovanni was.

* * *

Arceus sighed as the god realized that Akira had been kidnapped.

Palkia had told the god that the humans were mourning in the over world. They were all mourning for the kidnapping of the Masked Champion- and alias that Akira went by. Arceus sat alone in the throne room, by itself, as it thought about what to do.

Currently, Mewtwo, Thundurus, Landeros, and Tornadus were all missing. The three disaster legendaries missed the 1000 year meeting, and they were known to never miss anything. Mewtwo was a new Pokémon most recently invented, so they couldn’t blame them for not showing up.

Akira, the only human he could ever trust- apart from the boy with the Pikachu- was captured somehow. And he can’t even connect with him, as if he was hidden and blocked off with a powerful psychic ability.

Arceus sighed loudly, sitting alone and thinking about what to do.

“Umm...”

Arceus looked over and saw most of the Pixie Pokemon all together. Mew, Celebi, Shaymin, Manaphy, and Hoopa all together.

“What are you five doing here?” Arceus asked the pixies. “Where’s Meloetta, Diancie, and Victini?”

“They said they were busy with something else,” Celebi answered. “But we have a proposition!”

“A... proposition?” Arceus asked.

“We want to rescue Akira!” Mew shouted loudly.

“Hey!” Manaphy pouted. “Shaymin was supposed to tell Arceus!”

“Yeah!” Shaymin angrily pouted.

Mew chuckled as it turned towards the god. “Arceus. Please grant us permission to save Akira. We need him to rebalance the world.”

“And what’s in it for you five?” Arceus raised its brow. “It’s not often you pixies demand to do a task without compensation.”

“We want to see Satoshi again!” Shaymin said, this time shouting it before Mew could.

“Satoshi?” Arceus asked. “Who is this Satoshi again?”

“The boy with the Pikachu,” Hoopa explained.

“The boy with the Pikachu?!?!” Arceus rolled its eyes. “Not this again.”

“Please please please!!!” Mew begged. “We just want to see him again! That’s all!”

“Yeah!” Shaymin begged. “He was the one that saved all of us! We need to help him back!”

“Help him back?” Arceus asked. “With what?”

“He’s looking for the Masked Champion too,” Celebi explained. “He’s even housing his Pokémon.”

Arceus made a long sigh, staring at the ground and closing his eyes at the disbelief. This boy was going to be the end of him. “Fine. But no direct contact until the end. And your priority is Akira.”

“Thank you!” The Five Pixie Pokémon said as they all wondered through Hoopa’s ring again.

The god felt a little better knowing that someone from their personal squad volunteered to go rescue Akira. However, they felt very frightened by the fact that it’s the five Pixie Pokemon that had been giving him problems for the past millennia.

Arceus decided that once this was all done, the god would steal some human distilled, fermented grape juice and drink it all again. After all, all that distilled fermented juice wasn’t gonna drink itself.

* * *

“Welcome to Sakuragi Park,” Satoshi said to the Dragonite and Lucario.

After checking out of the hospital, Gou and Satoshi had brought them to the Laboratory Garden. Not only can they house the two Pokémon there, but they can plan out what to do next and how they can save the Masked Champion.

“This place is... quaint.” Lucario walked forward as he looked around the dome. The park was filled with numerous types of Pokémon. After the recent scruff with food shortages, the Pokémon never felt so close to each other. “I can feel the positive energy in this place.”

Satoshi’s Dragonite landed beside the boy, eager to talk to the other Dragonite. Riolu also came out of its Pokeball, excited to talk to Lucario.

“Wait...” Lucario jumped up and scaled a small hill and found the large Golurk standing on it. A Far’Fetched and a Skwovet was at its head, sitting and chilling with their giant friend.

“That’s Golurk!” Satoshi ran up to the Aura Pokémon. “Gou caught him in a temple in Unova! He’s super cool and tall!”

“Golurk...” the Lucario closed his eyes and waived his palm over the Pokémon. “You... you look familiar.”

Golurk turned his head and looked towards the Lucario standing in front of it. It’s mega evolution and somewhat height increase allowed Lucario to stand just barely short of Golurk’s belly. Golurk was five meters tall, and a large percentage of that was its massive legs.

Dragonite held Akira’s bag tight in his hands as the other Dragonite and smaller Pokémon were coming closer and closer. They were all curious of what’s inside the bag, and it was all thanks to Gou.

“You should bring them out,” Gou told the Dragonite. “We should see how they are.”

In the battle from yesterday, Dragonite, Polteageist, and Lucario were out. Akira had a full team of six Pokémon and there were three more Pokémon that haven’t come out yet. Nurse Joy took the liberty to heal them and to check them up before returning them, thus Gou knew of their existence.

Dragonite muttered a curse as he brought out the three filled Pokeballs and ignited their buttons.

The first Pokémon to come out was a . It was tall, silky white, bright red, bright yellow- everything a Cinderace was and more.

The second Pokémon to come out was actually a Pokémon Gou had never seen before: Zeraora. The white skin of the Pokémon glistened against the sunlight coming in from the glass rooftop. It’s yellow electricity that it radiated seemed off putting in comparison to its white appearance, but it matched its ferocity and its strength. This Pokémon stood taller than Cinderace just by a smidge, but smaller than Dragonite obviously.

The last Pokémon to come out was an Appletun. Despite its small size and height, this apple Pokémon was still abnormally bigger than normal. It’s apple back gave off an immensely sweet smell, and it’s dark green color made it excellently contrast against the grass patch it was standing on.

Gou lifted up his Pokédex as the park Pokémon slowly made their way to the four new Pokémon.

“Cinderace, the striker Pokemon,” His Pokémon told him, “fire type, and the final evolution of Scorbunny.”

Raboot walked over to the Cinderace and simply stared up at the tall rabbit. Cinderace looked down and saw it’s younger counterpart and squatted down and called Zeraora.

“It juggles a pebble with its feet, turning it into a burning soccer ball. Its shots strike opponents hard and leave them scorched.” As Zeraora walked over, Cinderace started talking to Raboot and started asking the small Pokémon a load of questions. Raboot, with it being so quiet and reserved, only gave the standard nod and only answered binary questions.

“Zeraora,” Rotom introduced next. “The thunderclap Pokémon. Electric type. Electricity sparks from the pads on its limbs. Wherever Zeraora runs, lightning flashes and thunder echoes. This Zeraora is shiny too.”

Zeraora walked over and looked at the two rabbit Pokémon interacting. It was blatantly obvious which one was the extroverted one and which one was the introverted one. Cinderace had been blabbering this whole time, asking Raboot questions about the time period and about itself. And poor Raboot had been the one at the receiving end, trying to keep up with Cinderace’s fast tracked and loud mind. Zeraora’s right claw had poked Cinderace’s right shoulder and the white mythical Pokémon spoke about not disturbing the youth.

As Cinderace and Zeraora started arguing and talking with each other, Gou positioned his Pokedex at the third Pokémon.

“Appletun. The Apple Nectar Pokémon,” Rotom said as the Pokémon in questioned yawned. “Its body is covered in sweet nectar, and the skin on its back is especially yummy. Children used to have it as a snack.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Gou said, bowing to the three Pokemon. The nearby Pokémon near Gou all gave a little wave with their paws. Raboot remained still as Cinderace was now rubbing its head while talking to Zeraora.

Zeraora was trying to get Cinderace to let go of the smaller one but Cinderace was causing a ruckus and was now cradling and patting Raboot. However, Raboot could be seen with a flushed face and with zero intention to move.

Appletun waddled over to Gou and yawned at the boy. It’s eyes opened up and pointed to the tart on its back. Gou could tell the Pokémon seemed older than the others. For one thing, it actually grew white scales along its sides. Not to mention, the apple tart looking thing on the back seemed more refined, but left out.

“You want me to... eat it?” Gou asked.

Appletun nodded and told the other Pokémon to do the same.

Gou bent down and picked part of the browning of its back shell with his finger. He gave the gooey substance a smell- no scent- and took it to his mouth.

“Oh it’s sweet!” Gou said in surprise as his Pokémon started approaching the apple nectar Pokémon. Skwovet and some other Pokémon cautiously tried to scoop some of the sticky nectar for themselves while other plots patient Pokemon waited for their turn. The small Pokémon’s reactions were almost priceless, as each one of them were hit with nostalgia flavors of apples and nectar. They were so surprised by this that the patient Pokemon, like Misdrevious and Sandile, became impatient and tried to tackle their way to the front.

“Hey hey be careful!” Gou scolded the Pokémon. “We can all take turns!”

“Tun!” The Appletun yawned.

Dragonite looked over to the other Pokémon, and found Cinderace sitting on the ground with Raboot in between her legs. The tall female fire Pokémon was now giving Raboot some head pats while Zeraora leaned against a nearby tree, probably done with the Cinderace’s antics. Meanwhile, Raboot was now sitting on the course grass enjoying its head massage. Dragonite turned around and decided that Zeraora and Cinderace were fine on their own, and decided to go back to Appletun.

Cinderace, Zeraora, and Raboot were sitting at the grass when a large Pokémon decided to come to them. Raboot instantly recognized the Pokémon with its round shape, but both Cinderace and Zeraora were confused to see who had come over.

Darmanitan beat its chest proudly as it introduced itself to Cinderace. The fire type Pokémon told the other that it was a pretty lady, and that it would love to take it to its favorite spot in the park. Raboot blushed as Cinderace continued to give it head pats.

Cinderace chuckled and asked what type of Pokémon does the Darmanitan think it is.

Darmanitan beat its chest again and then let out a powerful overheat into the sky. The fires were so loud and bright that it could be seen anywhere in the park. Even Lucario and Satoshi noticed the flames, but they dismissed it.

Zeraora looked over to its friend and sighed. It went closer to Cinderace and whispered something to her ear, something that Raboot could hardly pick up.

Darmanitan looked back down at the tall fire type Pokémon and asked how it did.

Cinderace apologized to Raboot as she stopped petting him. The fire type rabbit stood up, which was almost at the same height of the Pokémon, and walked over to the other fire type standing in front of her. She stopped several feet before the Zen Pokémon and kicked up a rock the size of a baseball. The striker Pokemon tossed the rock into the air, and it instantly combusted in flames. Cinderace kicked the rock back up and even did an around the world toss with it, showing off to Darmanitan and the others it’s athleticism. Zeraora was used to this kind of action but Raboot was seriously amazed by it. Cinderace kicked the rock straight into the air, vertical to its height. The fireball was now the size of a beach ball, and it had no problem staying lit and hot as it sailed almost to the tip of the glass dome. The fireball went down and Cinderace caught it with a few simple kicks before spelunking it into the nearby river.

Darmanitan was completely amazed and surprised by the Pokémon’s performance. In fact, it was so surprised that it quickly swooned over to the rabbit Pokemon and begged the Pokémon to join it on a date.

Cinderace smiled at the Darmanitan, and gave it an assuring smile as it told it some crucial information about itself. It told the other Pokémon that it was technically over a thousand years old and that it wasn’t a cougar.

Darmanitan dropped to its knees as Cinderace turned around to face Raboot and Zeraora. Raboot, as it was still a child, stated in amazement at the third evolution of itself. Zeraora sighed as it sat on the grass with its arms crossed. It knew it would go for that move, and Cinderace sure did. As the striker Pokemon sat back down, Raboot asked with curiosity about how Zeraora knew what Cinderace would do. The thunderclap Pokémon decided that now would be a good time to explain how they had met. Zeraora explained with great detail how they both grew up with each other.

Cinderace- while at the time it was a Scorbunny- was abandoned by its trainer and left alone in the forest all by itself. Growing up in the wild area all by itself back then was a struggle since everything was often geared to Pokemon who lived in groups. Since Scorbunny was an “outsider” no one accepted the little rabbit.

Zeraora was also left abandoned, but by its tribe. It was alone, hurt, and it had traveled a long way so it was tired too. The pack of Zeraora left that one behind due to its odd coloring. Not to mention, that Zeraora was the ‘runt’ of the litter, and had often injured itself when it was trying to learn the Zeraora pack lifestyle. Thus, the Pokémon was abandoned and left to die in the wild area.

Cinderace- or Scorbunny- found Zeraora unconscious and had tried to nurse it back to full health. So for the next few months, Scorbunny and Zeraora were friends and lived together to get them both back on their feet. With Zeraora’s height and Scorbunny’s mobility, they were actually able to get the proper berries and were able to get enough nutrition to feed themselves.

And when Scorbunny eventually evolved into Cinderace, they became even closer friends due to their similar physiques. They became somewhat heroes of the Wild Area, helping small Pokémon get food and helping big Pokémon with territory problems. Life, while it may had been gruesome and horrid in the beginning, was starting to stabilize for them in a weird way where it was comforting.

That was, until Akira showed up with Mega Lucario. Akira had encountered them while trying to help a Copperajia with a deep splinter under its flat foot. The small child was underneath the giant magnetic elephant’s massive left leg while Lucario was using its strength and aura to lift the Pokémon’s foot high enough for him to reach. Cinderace and Zeraora thought the Pokemon was actually squishing the child, and that Lucario was trying to save it. So like the heroes they became, they went in and used Pyro Ball and Plasma Fists.

With the two random attacks, Copperajah took the hits at its side, almost falling over and toppling over to the ground. Mega Lucario had grabbed the child and pulled themselves out of the way before the foot slammed into the ground. Copperajah was angry that it had gotten randomly attacked, so it turned itself and faced the attackers.

Cinderace and Zeraora both readied themselves as Copperajah let out a loud honk from its metallic trunk. The Pokemon slammed its feet on the ground, and nothing happened. The two Pokemon looked at each other with confusion before running towards the copperderm Pokemon.

Copperajah waited until both Pokemon got close before it stood on its hind legs. A strange power encapsulated the Pokemon as it slammed both Pokemon with its massive trunk.

Cinderace and Zeraora were instantly blown back by the massive attack. Flying over ten feet into the air, they both landed hard, over twenty feet away from the Copperajah, both shocked and surprised by how much that one attack did. Did Copperajah buff itself?

Copperajah gave out a loud roar as a new aura/power filled its body. The Pokemon glowed blue as it started charging forward towards the two Pokemon. Cinderace and Zeraora were too injured to stand up immediately, the power of the previous attack had overwhelmed them so much that they were too stuck to move.

The boy and his Mega Lucario stood in between the three Pokemon, standing confidently in the path of Copperajah’s rage. The Mega Lucario released three Aura Spheres around itself, circling and floating behind him. The trainer shouted, and the Lucario released all three Aura Spheres.

The first sphere hit the Pokemon in between the tusks on the trunk. The second hit the Pokemon’s right front leg. And then the third one hit the chest area exposed behind the trunk on the right. Copperajah screeched from pain as the Aura Sphere on the foot caused it to steer a new direction. The coppperderm Pokemon’s new directional turn caused it to turn over and crash due to the built up momentum. It tumbled over clockwise of the body, doing several rolls towards the kid and his Lucario.

The Mega Lucario did a stance on the ground as the kid ran forward. The boy jumped in the air, leaping over the tumbling Copperajah and grabbing the giant splinter that was now lose on its foot. Mega Lucario braced itself and grabbed the Copperajah, using its power and aura to prevent the Pokemon from rolling over itself and the two Pokemon behind it.

Cinderace and Zeraora watched in amazement as the Copperajah was stopped entirely on its tracks. The kid was fine; the Mega Lucario was standing unharmed. And the boy was able to pry the splinter out as well.

Zeraora told the Pokemon that the kid was a genius, explaining that the kid knew what moves it was using and why it seemed so powerful. The Copperajah had used Steamroller, which failed due to the lack of a terrain. It had then blown back Cinderace and Zeraora using Stomping Tantrum, which had doubled its power since the previous move had failed. Copperajah had then tried to use Heavy Slam, a move dependent on its heavy mass. But somehow, this kid knew all of this was happening, and he was able to create a counter strategy with his Lucario without actually saying a word out loud.

Cinderace continued the story, explaining that the kid went to check on them and had given them medical treatment. The kid had praised the two for their efforts at heroism, and had even complimented them on their technique. And it was weird for the both of them, because all their encounters with humans, they were always ridiculed and discriminated. It was so weird for them, the kid even offered them a hug and even asked if they needed a place to stay for the night.

Raboot was amazed at a trainer such as this one. This Masked Champion, whoever it was, was not only a great and strategic trainer, but was very kind-hearted and was perpetually good. As Cinderace and Zeraora continued their story of how they begged to join that trainer, Raboot stared over to Gou, who was now watching the small Pokemon their little samples of Appletun nectar. The boy was having lots of fun, enjoying the company of his Pokemon and the nectar. The rabbit wondered if his trainer would ever go to that level of kind-hearted. Gou was a good kid, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes… Gou did questionable things.

Raboot’s thoughts were cut off as Cinderace grabbed the fire rabbit and held him close in her arms.

However, at that moment, the glass dome that hung above them exploded and shattered glass everywhere. Nearing the center of the top of the dome was an explosion that could been everywhere from the park and the laboratory. The glass slowly fell to the ground as sunlight and winds slowly entered the greenhouse.

The Pokemon and Gou quickly shielded their heads as glass started to rain around them. Not directly above them but they precariously did it in case glass did land in their area.

“What’s going on?” Gou screamed as he looked towards the newly made hole.

Several Pokemon rushed into the garden area through the giant hole. Charizard was the first to enter through the whole, followed by a Garchomp. Flygon and Hydreigon followed suit, then Altaria. As the four dragons and Charizard circled the area, A Salamance lowered itself in the center with a woman standing on its back.

“It’s her!” Gou yelled loudly. “She’s the Pokemon Hunter that took down the Masked Hero!”

Dragonite held the messenger bag tightly in his arms as the woman was lowering herself onto the ground. With her staff, a bright black energy erupted from the center crystal shot out to three of the Pokemon circling her. Within seconds, Mega Charizard X, Mega Altaria, and Mega Garchomp appeared from the dark energy. The Salamance the woman was standing on had also Mega Evolved as well, but it was from her own key stone.

* * *

“So you’re the famous Masked Champion that everyone’s been raving about.”

Akira looked up from his chains and stared at the gentleman in front of him. He could feel the dark and evil energy coming out of the man in front of him. In his orange suit with the letter R plastered in the front, Akita could tell this was the main boss. He remained silent.

“Not feeling talkative today?” The man assumed from the silence. “Fair enough. My name is Giovanni, and I’m the leader of Team Rocket.”

Akira stared at the man’s red piercing eyes and angrily growled at the man. This man alone was the one that was upsetting Arceus’s legacy.

“You’re probably wondering why I called you out here,” Giovanni said, standing up and walking around the room they were in. Akira could hear the low growl of a Pokémon behind him. With its low but cat-like rumble and pitch, he could assume it was a Persian. A Kantonian one maybe? “We have a little surprise for your little Lucario and Dragonite.”

The unmasked Masked Champion lifted a brow, remaining silent as a television monitor was rolled down from the ceiling. Giovanni pressed a remote to turn it on, and instantly, the television lit up with the scene.

It was a forest of some sort from what Akira could pick out. The camera of the drone filming was hovering in the air, with other camera drones spreading towards the other areas. Akira could make out some Pokemon before the camera angle changed to a new drone. The scene now encapsulated the entire confrontation. The woman he battled the other day stood over a platform that overlooked everyone else on the ground. There were several Pokemon surrounding her, a mixture of both Megas and dragon-type Pokemon. Akira could make out that there were two boys on the ground below, all with a group of Pokemon with them. His eyes widened as he realized all of his Pokemon were out.

Cinderace and Zeraora stood at the very left with one of the boys and his Raboot in front of a forested area beside a river. They stood protecting the smaller forest Pokemon behind them. Dragonite and Appletun stood at the middle of the screen. Behind Appletun was some smaller Pokemon holding its nectar, and Dragonite still had his satchel over his shoulder. They both stood at the front of the path that probably led to the exit. Lucario stood beside the other boy with a Riolu and Pikachu at the right side of the screen. They were at a higher elevated area, with a cliff and hand railing over the sides.

Akira realized that his Pokemon were now protecting the forest area; he was so proud of them, but at the same time, he was scared for what Team Rocket had prepared for them.

Giovanni grabed a microphone and shouted into it. “Do it!”

The woman he battled before waved her crystal, and a wave of black energy came over the Pokemon surrounding her. They were all in pain, suffering as the dark energy was gripping and enticing them to become darker. The Pokemon around her gave off a terrorizing glow, all of them roared showing off their newfound power.

Giovanni shouted into the mic again, “Now bring in the test subjects!”

The woman waved her hand, and immediately, three new Pokemon flew into the battle. They were each in some sort of lion-esque form, the same dark energy from the dark crystal emanating from them. Akira squinted, and realized who those three Pokemon were. They were Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus- three of the four legendary Pokemon that were reported missing from the Millennial Meetings.

“Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus,” Giovanni introduced the three disaster Pokemon. “All in their Therian forms too.”

Akira growled, counting that there were nine Pokemon surrounding the woman.

“Did that trigger something in you?” Giovanni questioned, staring at Akira’s dark colored eyes. “Hmm. Just watch.”

Giovanni turned back towards the monitor. “J. Attack!”

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Satoshi demanded as he watched J descend on a platform. The center top of the dome was now entirely gone; the glass shards just sitting at the forest floor. J the Pokemon Hunter had descended through there with her drone platform, hovering down at a moderate speed.

“Oh,” J realized, standing prominently on her drone platform. “It’s you.”

Her Pokemon followed through the whole behind her, with Mega Salamance, Flygon, Mega Garchomp, Hydreigon, Mega Altaria, and Mega Charizard coming in that order. They all circled J and roared their appearance at the Pokemon and people below.

“What are you doing here?” Satoshi asked, standing and spreading his arms in front of the Pokemon behind him.

“Such a persistent kid,” J said, picking at her nails. “I’m here for the Masked Champion’s Pokemon. The Mega Lucario and the Dragonite.”

The Mega Lucario and Dragonite both snarled at the Pokemon Hunter. Appletun, Zeraora, and Cinderace flinched at the hunter’s announcement.

“So…” J turned toward the other side. “You three are the other three Pokemon?”

Appletun, Zeraora, and Cinderace all snarled, standing prominently in front of the forest Pokemon.

“So we have five Pokemon here,” J said, reaching into her telecom. “Can I do it sir?”

There was a response.

J smiled as she waved her dark crystal, and the crystal ignited with energy. The six Pokemon around her wailed and cried as dark energy from the crystal started flowing into them. They all looked desperate in pain as the energy went into all of their sockets and pores.

And just as the Pokemon seemed to be recovered, with the dark energy manifesting in them, three more Pokemon had dropped down and joined them.

Satoshi realized that the Pokemon that descended down were the three legendary Pokemon: Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus.

“Now that we’re all here,” J said, pointing her hand at the Mega Lucario. “Get them!”

The nine Pokemon all roared as they flew down, separating into groups of three at the ground below.

Appletun released a powerful Draco Meteor into the sky. The ball of energy exploded in the sky, separating the nine Pokemon into different groups.

Landorus swooped down in front of the Appletun and a blue wave of energy encapsulated it. It flew straight at Appletun, using gravity and its dive as an added boost to its Outrage attack.

Dragonite realized what was happening and grabbed the apple nectar Pokemon. The dragon Pokemon descended into the skies, dodging Landorus’s attack and flying away from the other Pokemon. Landorus, Flygon, and Mega Garchomp followed behind them.

Tornadus and Thundurus, along with Hydreigon, went to the far left and faced the Cinderace and Zeraora. The other three Pokemon went with J as she descended closer to the ground where Satoshi was.

“Now,” J said, grabbing two Pokeballs in her hands. “Where were we?”

J sent out her two Pokemon- a Drapion and a Sunflora.

“I’ll handle the Salamance!” Mega Lucario told the boy beside him. The Aura Pokemon ran forward and jumped down the cliffside.

Satoshi brought out all his Pokemon out- Dragonite, Gengar, and Farfetch’d. “Pikachu! Riolu!”

Pikachu and Riolu stood in front of him, now in fighting stance in front of Drapion and Sunflora.

“Dragonite! Gengar!” Satoshi called. “Can you two handle the Altaria and Charizard?”

The two Pokemon nodded, and looked over at their opponents.

“Let’s get this war started,” J snarled. “Drapion and Sunflora! Attack!”

* * *

“It seems all of your Pokémon are going to fight,” Giovanni observed, watching on the monitor with Akira.

Thundurus ,Tornadus, and sLandorus were the three “experimental mind control subjects” of his newest project. So this was their first trial run to see how effective they could be in battle. He watched as the three split, but Thundurus and Tornadus went with Hydreigon down to battle against the Cinderace, Zeraora, and the boy with the grey shirt. Landeros joined the Mega Garchomp and Flygon to battle against Dragonite and Appletun.

Giovanni was confident of the legendary trio’s abilities. Not to mention, the split off meant that they could implement their battle strategies and it would allow them to see if their experiments were affected by rather change. The only thing he wasn’t confident were how strong the Masked Champion’s Pokemon were. All the dragons, megas, and the trio were targeted to take down Mega Lucario and Dragonite- the only two confirmed Pokémon the Masked Champion had. Each dragon was equipped with a Steel type move to counter fairy and ice types, and each Pokémon were taught the strongest moves it could learn to ensure victory.

The leader of the Rocket gang decided to remain quiet as he watched his Pokémon battle.

* * *

With Appletun in its arms, Dragonite quickly descended into the skies as it dodged another dark pulse.

Landorus launched another dark pulse at the flying targets, despite its failed attempt earlier. The dark energy beam blasted forward and was on target to hit the Dragonite before the orange dragon dodged out of the way. Flygon used dragon dance and started spinning to gain speed and attack as Mega Garchomp had used sandstorm.

Quickly, the area they were all flying in was covering in a violet sand storm. Dragonite was cut off from escaping as jets of sand and debris started going array. It diverged paths and quickly flew towards the ground with a deep dive.

Landorus let out a loud roar as it slammed its paws into the ground. A violet energy from its body entered the ground, stimulating the earth to shake suddenly. It had just used earthquake and the ground was now violently shaking.

The local Pokémon hiding in the trees were now screaming and running around ramped as the trees themselves were starting to sway back and forth. With the sandstorm as well, the force of the earthquake was now sending violent vibrations across the area. Dragonite was having a hard time seeing to avoid the moving trees due to the sandstorm, and it had gotten hit by a falling tree.

Appletun quickly landed on its feet and used apple acid on the Landorus in an attempt to stop the earthquake. Dragonite landed roughly on the shaking ground and tried to use roost on itself. And that’s when it noticed something.

Multiscale didn’t kick in because the sandstorm had cut his HP. The ability only worked when Dragonite was at full HP, and sandstorm had chipped him enough to where he could feel the effect more. With sandstorm up, and the attacking being so powerful, Landorus most likely had Sand Force, along with Garchomp. The team that they were up against were made for this sandstorm. It was now two versus three.

Landorus screamed as it felt the apple acid hit it. It floated back into the skies before Flygon dove in after it. Flygon had a set of blue energy radiating from it as it flew straight into Appletun. The ground and dragon type wailed as it struck the apple nectar Pokémon in its massive apple back with its body.

Appletun wailed as it stumbled back from the powerful +1 attack boosted outrage. It quickly used recover as soon as it saw Mega Garchomp now coming in with its own Outrage.

Dragonite quickly moved in after the Mega Garchomp and came in using its own outrage. The two pseudo legendary Pokémon clashed together, blowing back sand and debris from their collision.

Appletun had recovered at that point and it quickly used Draco Meteor. It shot out a powerful ball into the sky, and it exploded into several meteor strikes. Flygon and Landorus were quick to evade the meteors, as Sandstorm gave them more flexibility to maneuver around it.

Dragonite was knocked back from the collision, but thanks to Multiscale, the damage had been cut and it was still able to move around. It quickly used roost once again so that it was able to recover.

But the recovery didn’t come as Mega Garchomp quickly came in and used Outrage. The second attack was so powerful and fast that Dragonite could barely block the attack in time. It stumbled backwards, taking massive damage from the attack. Mega Garchomp quickly set its head down and rushed in for a third attack. However, a powerful hyper beam had knocked it out of the way and into the ground.

Golurk emerged from the sandstorm in its cannon position as hyper beam finished firing off. The giant automation Pokémon turned its head to Dragonite, and gave it a short nod. The dragon Pokémon nodded back in agreement as it used roost to recover itself once again. Golurk converted itself back into its original standing position as Mega Garchomp shook off the hit.

Dragonite realized that its earlier collision with Mega Garchomp fell short not because of the boosted Sand Force, but it was because Dragonite itself was weakened. Landorus had intimidate, which cut all of their attacks.

Landorus stepped forward and slammed its paws on the ground, summoning tall stones towards the direction of Dragonite. Dragonite was able to dodge by side stepping the stone pillars and ran towards the legendary Pokémon.

Flygon had used outrage once again and flew straight towards Appletun. The Pokémon made a powerful bash against the grass type, sending it flying into the air. However, Appletun was able to spit some seeds out and used Leech seed on the dragon ground type. Flygon wailed in pain as it’s energy was slowly getting zapped to Appletun.

Mega Garchomp dashed towards the giant automation Pokemon with its iron head attack. The mach Pokemon glided through the sandstorm as its head turned into the color of steel. Golurk enraged itself as it powered up its fist. Concentrating its power, the giant Pokemon’s fist glowed white as Mega Garchomp was a few feet away. Mega Garchomp struck hard with its Sand Force boosted Iron Head at Golurk’s chest, making the giant Pokemon step back from its massive impact. It struck right below the tear of the seal, thus giving it so much more power to lift Golurk off the ground.

Golurk roared back as it then slammed its massive right arm down at the Mega Garchomp. It had purposely allowed the Pokemon to attack head on, so that it’s massive fists can actually hit it. DyAkirac Punch was very inaccurate, but thanks to the close approach and its ability Iron Fist, Golurk was able to do tremendous damage. Mega Garchomp was punched into the ground, its claws and head broke the dirt below and created a small crater around them.

* * *

Zeraora and Cinderace stood in front of Gou and Raboot as the two legendaries and Hydreigon had descended down onto them. Zeraora and Cinderace barked at the enemies in front of them, warning them that if they stepped any closer, they were all doomed to lived.

Tornadus had spun in a circle as it laughed at their attempt of a threat. Very quickly, a very fast draft of wind appeared from behind them, no doubt it had used Tailwind. Tunderous chuckled loudly as it spread its arms out and cried to the skies. Slowly around them, clouds started gathering and soon after rain appeared. Hydreigon followed up after the attacks and started to charge hyper beam.

Zeraora quickly used its fast speed and agility to zip forward. Just like the speed of lightning, Zeraora was quickly at the other side of the battle field in the air with electricity charged up in its hands. The thunderclap Pokemon roared as it sent a powerful Plasma Fist on Hydreigon, punching it straight on its stomach. Hydreigon had been pushed backwards into the air due to the impact, but it didn’t take too much damage thanks to its resistance to electric type moves.

Cinderrace ran forward after Zeraora. Her head had morphed into iron as the striker Pokemon struck Thundurus with Iron Head. The legendary Pokemon roared as it brushed off the powerful attack, but it had still taken some damage.

Zeraora was still in the air, slowly descending to the ground as Hydreigon quickly charged up a source of energy in its three mouths. It released a powerful tri-attack at point blank range at Zeraora, sending it down to the ground.

“Zeraora!” Gou screamed as the thunderclap Pokemon was covered in the powerful beam of energy. He watched with open eyes as Zeraora was pushed faster than it ran earlier into the ground, the powerful blast of energy pushing it into creating a small crater into the earth. “Raboot use Ember!”

The Pokemon quickly sent the ember attack forward, but it didn’t go very far as the rain slowly killed the fireball. The remains of ember, being a small rock, hit the Tornadus’s chest. It did not do any damage.

Tornadus scoffed the attack and stared menacingly at their opponents. Raboot and Gou were standing behind Cinderace, and Zeraora was still in the debris from hyper beam. The legendary Pokemon started laughing, bragging and boasting its power at the four opponents. It slapped its chest and roared for the opponents to come at it.

Thundurus was about to join in on the laugh, but it then looked over to the hole where Zeraora lied. The smoke coming out of there was slowly dissipating from the rain, but if the Pokemon squinted, it could see the renments of the white Pokemon. Wait a minute-

Zeraora emerged from the whole unfazed and undamaged. Its white shiny fur was somewhat dirtied from the collision, but overall it had not accepted any damage.

“Wh-wait a minute,” Gou realized that Zeraora had been shot down by hyper beam at point blank range. It should had taken some damage somehow. How did it avoid it?

Zeraora’s fists charged up with electricity, white electrical sparks charging and dissipating around it. Hydreigon also had white particles and sparks radiating around it as well; the dragon Pokemon seemed to be struggling shrugging it off. It didn’t seem paralyzed, but something was happening with it.

Cinderace spoke something, and Gou’s Rotom Dex had sparkled up. “Plasma Fists is the signature move of Zeraora. Zeraora attacks with electrically charged fists. This move changes all normal type-moves to electric type moves.”

“S-So…” Gou put two and two together. “Zeraora has volt absorb?”

Cinderace nodded and quickly took its stance in front of Gou and Raboot as Thundurus and Tornadus gathered together. The two legendary Pokemon came close together and braced their wings. They both started to rapidly flap, and soon they were doing dual Hurricane attacks.

Powerful gusts of wind blew against Zeraora, Cinderace, Gou, and Raboot. With Zeraora and Cinderace in the front, the two Pokemon were blown away into the air.

“Cinderace!” Gou cried. “Zeraora!”

Cinderace screamed as it acrobatically landed on the ground. Zeraora had used blaze kick and used the explosive flames to help it land gently on the ground.

Hydreigon blasted another tri-attack at the direction of Gou and Raboot. The rabbit Pokemon and Gou jumped out of the way of the attack, the three powerful beams of energy vaporizing the ground of where they were standing.

Cinderace and Zeraora ran forward towards the two legendary Pokemon once again. Cinderace’s head gleaned with energy as it rammed into Tornadus. Zeraora had set its legs on fire and used blaze kick onto Thundurus. They both made impact and sent the flying type Pokemon to the ground.

Gou stood up and ran towards the river. “Raboot use quick attack!”

Raboot charged forward and dashed towards the riverbank. Hydreigon noticed the running rabbit and started to chase after it. It gave off a roar, alerting the two legendaries that it’ll finish off the rabbit.

“Magikarp use tackle!” Gou commanded.

Magikarp- his giant one that he had recently lost but gotten back recently, splashed out of the water and rammed itself into Hydreigon. Its massive size was barely half of the size of Hydreigon, but it was so powerful that the dark dragon type Pokemon was actually blown backwards into the sky. It roared in pain as the Magikarp’s tackle had sent it flying backwards. Thanks to the rain, Magikarp’s swift swim was able to kick in and the Pokemon quickly dove back into the water.

* * *

Mega Lucario jumped backwards as it dodged another double-edge made by Mega Salamance. By backtracking and consistently dodging, it was able to lead Mega Salamance somewhat away from where the Pokemon hunter was located, but they were still close by.

Mega Salamance surprisingly had a different move set from the last time it had battled against him. Before, Mega Salamance had flame thrower and other attacks, but now it had Double-Edge and it was using that over its previous Dragon Rush. Lucario wondered why there was such a dramatic shift; why did Salamance get trained to use a new move set. And also what else was in the move set. The aura Pokemon used blaze kick and blasted into the skies.

“This Pokemon is fast,” Lucario thought to itself as he can see Mega Salamance in its peripheral vision. “It has become faster. It has a new move set. It’s been trained to try to take me down.”

Mega Salamance used Dragon Dance and spun in an aileron roll. It zoomed through the skies with its boosted speed and attack, roaring its declaration to take down the aura Pokemon.

“Very well,” Lucario boosted its fire output and turned around to face Mega Salamance. “Let’s battle.”

Mega Salamance blasted forward and charged in with Dragon Rush. Lucario intercepted the dragon with Meteor Mash, stopping the Pokemon straight in its tracks. The two Pokemon brushed off their attacks and flew backwards preparing for the next collision.

Mega Lucario blasted Blaze kick again and zipped forward as Mega Salamance came in with Double Edge. Lucario purposely allowed himself to feel a bit of impact from Double-Edge as he stepped on the head of Salamance. He concentrated the force on the soles of his feet and blasted intense flames down. Mega Salamance howled in pain as it could feel a slow burn setting in on the top of its scalp.

There was a reason why Lucario let himself get hit with double-edge. He wanted to see what was different about a Mega Salamance that was different from normal. And the one big thing he realized is that Double-Edge was a neutral damage hit. How? Double-Edge is a normal type move. It should be resisted thanks to the steel typing, but it hit neutral. And it was stronger than normal too- really strong. What was going on?

And that’s when Lucario remembered. He remembered the ability of Mega Salamance- Aerialate. Aerialate changes all normal type moves to flying type and it adds a 20% boost. Stab, or single type attack bonus, also adds on the 1.5 multiplier after that too- that’s why it felt so powerful. And it would be smarter if Mega Salamance had only normal moves and no flying type moves- normal moves would have been better versions of flying type moves so there was no need for Salamance to learn moves like Air Slash or Hurricane.

Lucario then realized something too. It remembered a faint memory from back then with Zeraora. Zeraora complained that Plasma Fists changes normal-type moves to electric type moves, but this doesn’t apply to Pokemon that have abilities that changes normal types to different types. Like Aerialate, Pixilate, and Refrigerate, those three abilities negate the secondary effects of Plasma Fists. And it also remembered something too.

Mega Salamance charged forward for a different type of attack. It was engulfed in a different energy from Double-Edge and Dragon Rush. It was faintly growing orange and Lucario could sense what it was.

Lucario dodged the attack and slammed Ice Punch into the Salamance’s side. Ice Punch was a move that Lucario had hid in case of emergencies, and he was happy he did. Ice punch was four times effective to the dragon and flying or ground types, and it was a move he didn’t want to use just because he didn’t want everyone to find out. However, Lucario decided that this was the time to use it. After all, he had to take out this Salamance immediately. It knew Facade, a move that doubles if the Pokemon has a status ailment. It had just been burned from Blaze Kick, sp the move’s base power had doubled, gotten the 20% boost, became flying type, and has gotten the 1.5 STAB bonus. Though, burns actually cut attack power in half but with the dragon dance buffs that Salamance could add on, the Salamance could eliminate the debuff.

Meanwhile, on the ground, J had just brought out her personal Pokémon Drapion and another odd Pokémon: Sunflora.

“Use Pin Missile and Earth Power!” J said, commanding her Pokémon.

Drapion’s spikes glowed until they released several missile like pins into the skies. As the pins flew over to Pikachu and Riolu, Sunflora has its petals on the ground as the ground erupted into giant craters.

Satoshi focused on the incoming attacks and commanded, “Dodge and use Quick Attack and Double Team!”

Riolu was the first to use double team, creating multiple clones of itself to maneuver through the pin missiles. It dashed into battle, ducking and dodging every single pin missile attack until it could get closer to Drapion. Pikachu was ahead of Riolu and its quick attack was enough to allow it to zip through Earth Power without taking any damage.

“Use cross poison!” J commanded.

“Use vacuum wave!”

Riolu sent several vacuum waves forward, blasting air into the Drapion’s chest region. The Pokémon took it like it was nothing and prepared it’s giant claws for the upcoming attack.

“Sunflora use Sludge Bomb!”

“Pikachu use Thunder bolt!”

Pikachu charged up his electricity and aimed the lighting bolts at the bomb of poisonous sludge. The combined attacks had created a large smoke-filled explosion, covering the area in a thick haze.

“Riolu use force palm!”

Riolu jumped into the Frey and using its heightened senses and aura, it was able to find Drapion’s body. It slid under the giant scorpion Pokémon and used forced palm upwards.

Drapion wailed in pain as it felt it’s legs and body getting injured from Force Palm.

“Grab it,” J command it. “And use Cross Poison!”

Drapion slammed itself on the ground, forcing Riolu to become flattened by its massive size.

“Riolu!” Satoshi screamed as he watch Riolu get grabbed and tossed into the air. “Use Vacuum wave!”

Before the Pokémon could use the attack, Drapion immediately slashed it with its poison-filled claws.

“Riolu!” Satoshi screamed.

The smoke cleared out and Riolu could be found on the floor. It was breathing heavily, but due to its high stamina, the Pokémon was able to get back up immediately.

On the other side of the battle field, Ash’s Dragonite was struggling.

Mega Charizard X is a physical attacker and it had outrage. The fire and dragon type would constantly attack, not allowing Dragonite to recover and to think. It constantly would use outrage or flare blitz, but thanks to recoil damage and confusion there were moments that Dragonite could counter back.

Dragon Claw had been useful getting damage in and hurricane was useful to keep Charizard away. Not to mention, Dragon Dance allowed Dragonite to play defensively due to the increased speed. With those moves in recession, Dragonite was able to keep Mega Charizard X back enough for it to launch its own attack.

Mega Charizard X as it descended from the skies and raced down to strike Dragonite. A blue dark energy erupted from the body, surrounding the Mega Pokemon as it came closer to Dragonite. At this point, Dragonite had three Dragon Dances, making its attack +3, so it felt confident this time to take on the black Pokémon.

Dragon Claw and Outraged were exchanged, and it was clear to see a victor was made. Dragonite went in for a vertical uppercut while Mega Charizard X went for a full tackle. Dragonite was able to over power the Pokémon and sent it flying backwards to the air. The orange Pokémon used Dragon Claw again as Mega Charizard X hit the ground, and sent the fire dragon type to a small open patch of grass.

Dragonite had taken some damage from Outrage, but it wasn’t as much as it should have been. The pseudo legendary Pokémon growled at the opposing Pokémon, standing somewhat far from the mega lying on the ground.

Mega Charizard X turned his neck and angrily stared at Dragonite.

Gengar quickly vanished into the forest brush before a powerful flame thrower breezed past it. The ghost poison type Pokémon cursed as it hid itself in the tree. Mega Altaria had been more of a pain due to its incredible speed and bulk. It withstood two direct hits of shadow ball and it didn’t even seem close to being phased.

Mega Altaria flew into the air and spread its fluffy wings open as it released a powerful blast of energy into the air. The ball of energy burst against the glass ceiling, causing another hole in the rooftop. Several meteors and large pieces of glass were coming down from the sky.

Gengar smirked as it pursued closer and closer to Mega Altaria’s body. Thankfully, hiding in the forest allowed him to use the shadows to travel faster than it ever could. The ghost type Pokémon can actually get a hit in.

As Mega Altaria’s Draco Meteor started hitting the ground, Gengar swooped in and landed an Ice Punch on the opposing Pokémon. Punching straight at the neck of the bird, Gengar slammed its closed ice fist as hard as it could.

* * *

Dragonite dove straight into the fray as it used iron head on Landorus. It had a thirty percent chance to flinch, and it was safer to use than Outrage, as Dragonite didn’t want to confuse itself.

Landorus countered by using stone edge on the ground, sprouting massive stone pillars forward in formation. Five pillars were fully formed before Dragonite dove to the side, dodging all of them.

With the tip of its head skimming stone edge, Dragonite unleaded its iron head attack at the opponent’s right front leg. Landorus cried in pain as it’s leg was brutally injured.

Appletun made quick work of Flygon before waddling it’s way to Dragonite. As of currently, Appleton had full health but it was running low on the amount of moves it could use, since Flygon had dodged so many. It’s most amount of move it had was Leech Seed now.

Dragonite was about to finish off Landorus with Outrage, but a loud explosion occurred behind it. The explosion was so powerful, that Dragonite lost balance and its attack failed.

Mega Garchomp roared loudly as it used Iron head on Golurk. The large titan Pokemon tried to counter using dyAkirac punch, but with Sand Force, Garchomp was too powerful and the Golurk lost the battle. It had taken too much damage, so it tried to use its right fist for one last attack. Mega Garchomp saw the ice, and immediately jumped back in time to dodge. It glared the Pokemon one last time before using Iron head to finish off Golurk.

Dragonite quickly flew to his side and grabbed Appletun once again. Landorus pursed behind them again, flying and using Sandstorm once again. Dragonite realized that these Pokemon remaining had sand force- an ability that enhances ground, steel, and rock type attacks by 33% during a sandstorm. It had to find a way to counter it, and it had to do it fast.

Appletun, in Dragonite’s arms, was now charging up an attack. Landorus was flying closer and closer to Dragonite, and was now just a few feet behind their tail. Before Landorus could launch a Stone Edge, Appletun launched a Leech seed from its mouth at Landorus. Quickly, tiny seeds and vines started growing all over the Pokemon, and were slowly crippling the Pokemon from flying more. Landorus landed on the ground abruptly, taking lots of hits and creating a small crater in the ground.

Dragonite roared and used roost once again, taking sufficient damage from Sandstorm. It quickly dove down, now flying towards the Mega Garchomp.

Mega Garchomp roared and ran towards the descending Dragonite and Appletun. A blue energy encapsulated the Pokemon as Garchomp rushed forward with Outrage.

Dragonite roared against it, matching Mega Garchomp’s Outrage with its own. It flew faster, picking up speed with gravity as it dove towards the other opponent.

Before the two Pokemon could collide, Appletun released its final powerful attack- Draco Meteor. However, with Dragonite carrying it with its arms, Draco Meteor became a horizontal attack. The ball of energy launched forward at Mega Garchomp, exploding from impact into little fragments. Mega Garchomp slowed down from its Outrage, now stumbling around and trying to reignite the attack. However, it was too late as Dragonite swooped forward and attacked Mega Garchomp with Outrage.

The Mega Garchomp landed on the ground with a loud thud as the dark energy from the crystal slowly faded out of it. It reverted back into its standard form as well, the land shark Pokemon was now out of energy, out of health, and out of stamina.

Dragonite and Appletun landed on the ground for their final Pokemon- Landorus. The Therian form Pokemon stood about thirty feet in front of them, still covered with leech seed and stumbling with its injured foot. Dragonite growled at the Pokemon, readying its wings so that it could fly.

Landorus slammed the ground with Stone Edge, summoning large blue pillars of stone on the ground. They launched forward, creating a giant stone wall heading towards the two dragon types.

Appletun braced itself as it took the hit of Stone Edge. The apple nectar Pokemon yelled in pain as it was launched into the sky.

Dragonite quickly flew to the side and flew forward towards Landorus. Readying its head, the Dragonite flew faster so that it could land an Iron Head.

Landorus looked towards Dragonite and a blue energy covered it once again. It ran forward, charging and creating an Outrage to counter Dragonite.

The two Pokemon collided, Iron Head verses Outrage. Both Pokemon stood in place as each tried to urge the other against the other. Landorus tried to push forward as Dragonite tried to push back. They were both even in power, each Pokemon using the last of their wits in this attack.

Until Appletun came along. With it in the air, Appletun released its apple acid attack from the skies. The attack landed on Landorus, making the Pokemon howl in pain as it could feel its skin burning somewhat. With this surprise in attack, Dragonite was able to rush and finish off the Landorus.

Dragonite grabbed the Landorus and slammed it into the ground. Using its two beefy arms, it lifted the Pokemon and slammed its head into Landorus’s several time. Each time, iron head activated and causing the Pokemon to flinch.

Landorus was defeated, and its unconscious body was left to recover on its own. The dark energy was fading out, and its form went back to its original.

Appletun gave the Dragonite its back, allowing the dragon to eat some of its nectar. The dragon Pokemon smiled as it dipped its small finger in the sweet nectar. It took one sip, and smiled. Despite the slight taste of sand, the nectar seemed perfect.

* * *

Hydreigon fired off another Dark Pulse at the ground below, shooting the powerful beam from its two tiny heads. Gou and Raboot jumped out of the way as the dark pulse fired past it; the powerful blast creating a small crater from it.

“Are you okay everyone?” Gou shouted, making surehis Pokémon were safe. Raboot nodded, and his Magikarp in the water made a splash. “Raboot use ember!”

Raboot kicked a rock upward and sent it flying to Hydreigon. Unfortunately, the rock knocked off the scaly armor of Hydreigon and nothing happened.

“Raboot’s fire attacks in the rain aren’t working,” Gou deducted. “And Hydreigon’s fire type resistance isn’t helping either.”

Meanwhile, Cinderace and Zeraora were at their own battle with Tornadus and Thundurus. They stood on high ground, standing on a slight mound of a hill so that they can avoid the rain. Tornadus and Thundurus both grinned their opponents, levitating above the ground with the rain and tailwind behind them. Gou, Raboot, and Hydreigon were separated from their group, the three of them were presumably nearby the river that went through the garden.

Thundurus clapped its hands and lightning raced through its front paws. The therian form Pokemon released the lighting forward, sending forth a great powerful bolt of Thunder.

Zeraora dashed forward and ran into the attack, unfazed by the powerful attack released by Thundurus. The thunderclap Pokemon jumped upward and enveloped itself in blue, draconic energy towards the opposing Pokemon.

Tornadus backed up and released a dark pulse from its mouth, shooting the evil energy at the fire rabbit below it.

Cinderace jumped up and ran forward, dodging and zipping past the Dark Pulse. The striker Pokemon hopped onto a broken tree trunk and zipped into the air. It braced itself with its head as it rammed itself into Tornadus. The cyclone Pokemon roared in pain as Cinderace rammed Iron Head at its chest. Zeraora tacked the other Pokemon in the air, sending it flying in the air. Zeraora landed on the group with a roll, tumbling forward on the muddy puddles of the ground.

Both Thundurus and Tornadus raised up and united together. Using their wind manipulation powers, they both blasted powerful winds forward with double Hurricane attacks.

Cinderace and Zeraora raised both arms as they both held their ground. The dual power from the hurricanes were enough to start blowing rain, debris, and mud everywhere. The two Pokemon looked at each other, nodding at each other for a plan.

The two Pokemon knew each other for a few months before Akira found them. And after Akira found and caught them, they were with each other as a team for over a century. The two Pokemon knew how to identify powerful opponents, knew each other limits, and they knew what they could do with each other. They were a team through thick and thin, each Pokemon having a way to cover each others’ weaknesses and counters. Both Pokemon had been with each other for so long that they knew how to talk to each other without actually talking to each other.

Zeraora charged up its fists and slammed them both on the ground. Waves of electricity flowed into the ground, breaking and rupturing the terrain. Rocks, roots, and dirt started to separate and crumble as electricity flowed through it. Electric ions flowed around the area, flowing within the cracks of the soil.With the tossed, electrically charged soil, Cinderace launched it into the air with its feet. Of course, the dual hurricanes were too powerful for rocks and debris to be launched at them, so they were blown away.

Tornadus and Thundurus stopped their wind manipulation and dived down. Tornadus went first and used dark pulse on Zeraora. The thunderclap Pokémon jumped out of the way, dodging and charging forward as it avoided the attack. Thundurus flew past Zeraora and focused as it used Thunder. With rain in the battle field, Thundurus used its powerful attack and aimed it precisely at Cinderace. With Zeraora out of the way, it wouldn’t heal off of its electric type attacks.

Cinderace ran forward instead of dodging. The striker Pokemon charged directly into the attack with complete confident and with pride. It took no damage from the Thunder attack as it was now immune to it. This was a surprise to Thundurus, who did a double take of the situation. Cinderace, with its close distance, jumped up and landed another powerful strike at the Pokemon. It jumped into the air and used Iron Head directly on the Pokémon’s head.

Zeraora dashed forward and charged its electric fists once again. Tornadus launched another powerful Dark Pulse, shooting it at Zeraora’s trail. However, the thunderclap Pokemon was too fast and it launched itself into the air, connecting its bulky fists at the Pokémon’s chest.

Both Tornadus and Landorus backed up again, looking at both Zeraora and Cinderace. The two were very worthy opponents; they both knew how to work together and they knew what to do without communicating with each other.

Cinderace and Zeraora grinned at each other as their strategy worked. The rain made the ground to watery and muddy, so Zeraora broke the ground up with plasma fists. By doing so, it could break the ground up and find enough dirt for Cinderace to use its scorching sands attack. By doing so, Cinderace could be ground type and avoid the electric attack from Thundurus.

Fed up, the two flying type Pokémon used double Hurricane again, blasting the entire battle field with powerful winds.

Both Cinderace and Zeraora braced themselves as other set of powerful winds came at them. This time, the wind was more powerful and the two were barely able to remain standing. In fact, it seemed like the power had increased in these hurricanes, because both Cinderace and Zeraora couldn’t move or else they would have been blown away.

The two airborne Pokémon grinned as they charged up their next attacks. In their palms was a hidden ball of energy charging up. Due to the rain and winds, it was almost invisible to see. They both launched their attacks forward, sending powerful Focus Blasts at both Cinderace and Zeraora.

The two Focus Blasts zoomed down and landed on both Cinderace and Zeraora. It hit Cinderace’s left arm and Zeraora’s right leg; the two Pokémon screamed as the hurricanes picked them up and flew them backwards. They landed on the ground in a heap, mud and dirt tracking all over them.

Cinderace grunted as it stood up, avoiding using its injured left arm to get back up. Zeraora growled in pain, however, as the focus blast on its leg was made it more hurt than it realize. It struggled getting up, using both arms to hoist itself from the ground.

Both Thundurus and Tornadus laughed loudly, roaring in its pride about how powerful they were. The two legendary Pokémon looked down at the two on the ground, and gave them one last warning to leave. They both paused in their flight, staring down at the fire and electric type below.

Cinderace looked over to its electric type friend and asked if it was okay to progress. Zeraora’s leg injury was quite critical, and the poor Pokemon struggled even to just stand still. As the fire type wrapped its arm around Zeraora to help regain balance, the electric type Pokémon refused. The thunderclap Pokémon growled at its friend, asking why was she giving up and not continuing to fight.

Both Tornadus and Thundurus laughed at the interaction, laughing at the fact that their teamwork was now shattered and broken.

As Zeraora tried to stand on its own, it gave one sly grin at the Cinderace. The fire Pokemon grinned back and ran forward towards the opponents.

Tornadus noticed the fire rabbit’s pursuit and launched a dark pulse at it. The fire rabbit Pokémon jumped out of the way, dashing around the beam and running along the ground.

Thundurus launched its Thunder attack, striking the ground with a powerful lighting bolt. Cinderace quickly kicked forth a pile of sand, effectively changing its typing to ground type so that thunder would have no effect.

The cyclone Pokemon grunted as it charged another focus blast. With Thundurus using a thunder, the fire rabbit Pokémon couldn’t see Tornadus charging up Focus Blast. It launched the powerful ball attack, sending it straight down at the striker Pokemon.

Cinderace rolled to the side as Focus Blast hit the ground, exploding and creating a crater in its place. The striker Pokemon screamed as it charged forward again, running towards the trees that grew slightly taller than the others.

Tornadus and Thundurus slapped their paws and launched more Focus Blasts. The balls of energy were sent forward, exploding on impact at trees, the ground, and other areas of the forest. Both Pokémon continued to do, unbeknownst to their plan.

Cinderace popped out of its hiding position and ran straight towards the two Pokémon. It dashed forward, lifting its two arms so that it could ninja run across to them.

Thundurus and Tornadus prepared their attack and blasted a dual Hurricane once again, this time blowing directly at Cinderace. However, the fire rabbit had an idea and quickly screamed, alerting its partner.

Zeraora dashed out of its hidden spot, grunting and limping with its injured leg, and quickly used Plasma Fist on the nearest opponent- Tornadus. Thanks to Cinderace’s distraction, the two airborne Pokémon went from being thirty feet in the air to being three feet. This allowed Zeraora to simply run in and go in for the knock out.

Tornadus stopped its hurricane as Zeraora punched it to the ground. It screamed in pain as electricity started pouring in on its body, electricity and ions flowing throughout its body. Before Thundurus could even see what was going on, Tornadus was out for the count.

Thundurus was really surprised to see Tornadus beside it knocked out. It quickly flew into the air, escaping both Cinderace’s and Zeraora’s clutches. It launched a focus blast straight downward, unaware of what opponent was below it.

Zeraora saw the focus blast coming down and quickly bent forward for a front flip. Using its two hands, it did a little hand stand and bounced itself into the air. It’s leg began to create flames as the focus blast was nearing in. Quickly, Zeraora deflected the focus blast with Blaze Kick and directed it at its partner.

Cinderace quickly lifted its leg and kicked the focus blast into the air. Using its signature move, Pyro Ball, the Pokémon quickly sent the Focus blast at its opponent. The ball set into flames as Thundurus took the attack directly. An explosion occurred in the air, and Thundurus landed on the floor with a thud.

The two Pokémon, Tornadus and Landorus, changed back to their original forms from their Therian forms. A small amount of darkness from the crystals slowly poured out of their bodies into the ground, staining it black with evil and poison.

Cinderace and Zeraora both high fived each other before they fell over to the floor. The tailwind and rain were now over, and clouds were slowly clearing into the normal skies of the garden. They both took heavy breaths before standing back up again. Cinderace quickly clutched its best friend with her arm and helped it up. Zeraora thanked her, and the two Pokemon slowly made their way back to the center of the garden.

Hydreigon roared loudly as it aimed its main head into the sky. A powerful beam of energy launched vertically in the air, exploding at the peak height in the midst of the rain clouds. The ball exploded, launching across the battle field giant rocks and meteors throughout.

Gou and his Pokemon were barely able to dodge out of the way. With the rain clouds, it was extremely hard to pinpoint where the meteors were coming from because the clouds hid them really well. Raboot and Magikarp were able to dodge the incoming Draco Meteors, both backing up and dodging the incoming attacks.

“Raboot run into the Draco Meteors!” Gou then looked to his Magikarp. “Magikarp use bounce and go high in the sky!”

Raboot and Magikarp did as they were told. Raboot ran into the direction of the meteors and Magikarp jumped high into the skies. It broke the dome on top, zipping through the rain clouds and shattering the glass once more. The rabbit Pokémon jumped and dodged the multiple meteors striking the ground. It was very fortunate that the meteors were leaving a piercing sound behind, so that the rabbit Pokemon could detect them.

“Climb the meteors!”

Raboot nodded and jumped on the meteors. Slowly ascending higher and higher until the rabbit was higher then Hydreigon, Raboot looked down at its enemy with red colored eyes.

“Use ember with the Draco Meteor!”

Raboot put everything it could with its kick. The Pokémon’s force into the purple glowing meteor caused the rock to shatter into hundreds of shards. With the fire rabbits foot, those pieces combusted into flames and flew forward, striking the Hydreigon below.

Hydreigon braced itself as it took the Draco Meteor Ember. It roared in pain as multiple shards and flames hit its dragon scales, and heads. The worst was the larger chunks that hit its wings or its arms.

“Magikarp!” Gou yelled. “Now!”

From the skies, above the rain clouds and the dome, Magikarp swooped in for the knock out. It smashed through the glass done again, pierced the rain clouds, and slammed its entire, heavy body on Hydreigon. The dark and dragon type was immediately brought down to the ground with the attack, slamming and creating a large crater in the dirt below. Hydreigon was so forcefully tackled that it was about seven feet into the ground.

“And now Sobble!” Gou told the Pokemon. “Cry so that we can stop Hydreigon!”

Sobble appeared on top of Gou’s shoulder and hopped down to the ground. Standing in front of the crater, Sobble let out a steeping cry for all to be heard.

Hydreigon lifted its body off the ground and looked over to the source of the crying. The blue lizard Pokémon was simply stationed there, sobbing and crying its heart out. Hydreigon was about to blast it away with Dark Pulse, but instead it found itself crying. With six stream of tears, Hydreigon felt unable to unleash attacks.

“Now!” Gou cried loudly. “Use double kick and Bounce!”

Magikarp bounced itself into the air as Raboot jumped down the hole. Not yet influenced by Sobble, Raboot flew down there and used its Double Kick attack on the dark type Pokémon. Hydreigon roared loudly in pain, crying and tearing as Raboot jumped out of the way for Magikarp. The fish Pokémon flew down from the skies and landed another critical hit on the dragon.

Hydreigon ended up fainting from the attacks and crying. It sat ten feet below the ground in a circular crater, all sprawled out and completely drained of energy.

“We did it,” Gou said as he sat down on the wet dirt. As the Pokémon came back to their trainer, the clouds started to loosen up and the rain started to clear. By the time Magikarp splashed back into the water, the rain was gone and the skies were cleared.

“Good work everyone,” Gou said, giving Raboot and Sobble a hug while he patted Magikarp on its head. “But we’re not done yet. We have to get to Satoshi.”

Both Raboot and Sobble nodded. Gou stood up from the ground and started to walk on over to the center of the park. He didn’t notice Hydreigon leaking dark energy, nor did he notice the airship that was slowly flying over the gardens.

* * *

Satoshi would never underestimate a Sunflora again. This Pokemon was actually crazy.

Pikachu and Riolu were able to put up a great fight against Drapion and Sunflora. By teaming up, the two Pokemon were able to defeat Drapion using a combination of iron tail and force palm. Drapion was recalled to J, and Sunflora was by itself.

However, this Pokemon’s moves were actually insane. It had earth power, solar beam, sludge bomb, and giga drain. And it had solar power, and the sun was shaking thanks to the hole in the dome.

“Use giga drain!” J commanded. Sunflora zoomed forward and grabbed Pikachu, using its leaf hands to absorb health back into its system.

“Pikachu!” Satoshi called. “Use thunderbolt! Riolu use force palm!”

“Pika-“ Pikachu screamed, “CHUUUU!”

The Sunflora didn’t even blink as it was covered in electricity. Since grass types resist electric, it simply took the hit as it continued draining Pikachu.

Riolu jumped forward and slammed its palm on Sunflora’s head. A powerful blast of chi blasted from the palm, shooting Sunflora back towards J’s direction.

J commanded, “Use sludge bomb!”

The Sunflora lifted its leaf hands up and a blob of poison appeared above it. It threw the ball up into the air, aiming at both the Pokemon.

“Pikachu use Iron tail and cut it!” Satoshi commanded. “Riolu use Vacuum wave!”

The two Pokemon did as they could. Pikachu sliced the bomb in half and Riolu shot several rounds of vacuum wave forward.

Sunflora dodged the attacks and circled the battle field.

“Sunflora use Earth Power!”

Sunflora slammed its leaf hands on the ground, and several powerful blasts of energy erupted upward. Similar to Stone Edge, a line of eruptions blasted forward towards the Pikachu and Riolu.

“Pikachu!” Satoshi cried as he watched the attack hit Pikachu directly.

Pikachu cried in pain as it was launched into the air.

J looked at the boy with eyes of evil. She snarled and grinned as she whipped out a net launcher. “That’s the end for your Pikach-“

“Riolu grab Sunflora and use force palm!”

Riolu was now behind Sunflora and held it tightly. Using its palms on its chest, Riolu released the energy and blasted Sunflora.

“Now use Reversal!”

“Use Solar Beam!”

The two Pokemon released their attacks simultaneously. Riolu used its Reversal attack and Sunflora launched Solar Beam. A large explosion occurred, covering the area in white smoke.

J covered her eyes as smoke blasted in her direction. With this thick explosion, she couldn’t see a thing.

“Farfetch’d use Brutal Swing!”

“Farfetch’d?” She questioned, realizing that Satoshi had called him out earlier but she didn’t see it at all. J turned around before witnessing the crystal behind her being cracked apart.

Farfetch’d used its large leek and swung it vigorously at the staff with the crystal. The end of the leek knocked the staff down to the ground, and the next rotation smashed it to pieces.

“NO!” She realized. “The crystal!”

* * *

Ash’s Dragonite and Gengar were on the brink of fainting when they realized that Mega Charizard X and Mega Altaria were acting strange. They were both shaking and stopping.

The two Mega Pokémon were screaming in pain as the dark energy from the crystal was leaving them. Both on the ground, the two mega Pokémon landed and frantically tried to spread out their bodies so that the energy could flow out of them faster. When that failed, they quickly started banging their heads and tried to rip the ground apart.

Dragonite and Gengar watched as the Mega evolution energy left the two Pokémon, reverting them back to their original forms. Charizard and Altaria sighed in relief, taking one last breath before fainting on the ground. Both of Satoshi’s Pokémon sighed in relief before sitting down as well.

The two Pokémon they were against were very powerful opponents. They were thankful that they didn’t have to continue battling right now, because they honestly didn’t know how they would.

Without Satoshi, they were both unsure of what they could do. They both made tons of mistakes in this battle, and for some of them it nearly costed them. With the moment out of the way, the two sat down and slept. They were so exhausted form this battle that the instant they hit the ground, they both went into slumber.

* * *

“No!” J screamed, slamming her fist on the ground as Salamance laid unconscious on the ground; the dark energy from the crystal and the Mega Evolution energy flowing out of it. “You- You just can’t win like this!”

“Give up!” Satoshi shouted to the Pokemon Hunter. “We beat all your Pokémon! And you have no more of that crystal!”

“Satoshi!” Gou said, stumbling out of the bush. “You- you found her!”

“I will never give up!” J shouted into the ground. She grabbed her Pokeball and returned Salamance inside. “I... J... the Pokemon Hunter... will never be beat by... kids.”

“Then get beaten by one thousand year old Pokémon then,” Mega Lucario said, walking up from behind Satoshi.

“O-one thousand?” J asked.

“You’re surrounded by five of the Pokémon the Masked Champion has raised for the past one thousand years,” Lucario explained to her. J looked up, and saw that within the five directions around her, each way had a different Pokemon standing in front. Sure, some Pokémon like Zeraora or Cinderace looked banged up, but they still looked intimidating standing there. Dragonite and Appleton were the most exhausted, but there was a small crowd of Pokemon beside them. And in front of her was Lucario, standing boldly with Satoshi and Gou beside him. “Give up.”

“I-“ J stood up from her spot, “I will never give up. Team Rocket is still the strongest evil organization in the world. I will never betray their trust.”

“That’s very nice to hear.”

Within the next three seconds, smoke bombs were deployed and smoke quickly filled the air around them.

Satoshi, Gou, and the other Pokémon embraced themselves as the smoke blew towards their faces, blocking their view of what was in front of them.

“Who are you!” Lucario shouted, using the power of aura to detect who was coming in.

“So you can see me?” The smoke blowing towards the group slowly dissipated. Everyone could slowly make out the new figure that was on the ground that replaced J.

This new figure was dark colored. It had dark and grey colored skin aside from the yellow block on its left shoulder. It’s body was bulgy, and it’s head was massive. It also had two necks and one really long tail, which also matched its skin tone.

“You...” Lucario took its stance. “What is this energy you have?”

The Pokémon in the center waved its hand, and immediately immense power started to react from the Pokémon’s shoulder. The energy emitting from the Pokémon multiplied tenfold, causing a giant shine blinding everyone. All the Pokémon stepped back, still in their positions, watching as the center Pokémon in the middle started to take shape.

It grew taller. The Pokémon in the middle had larger legs and arms, a bulkier abdomen build, a larger tail, and a more refined head shape. Over all, this Pokémon seemed more bulkier and sturdier.

“Everyone watch out!” Satoshi told the Pokemon.

“We’ll hold it off!” Mega Lucario told both the boys, not even turning back to acknowledge them. “Get everyone to safety!”

“But we can’t leave you!”Gou cried, watching as Cinderace started wincing from the injury it got from the earlier battle. Both Cinderace and Zeraora had sustained injuries, both receiving direct hits on their chest and sides. Cinderace had one large hit on its left arm, and Zeraora had a right leg injury.

In fact, all the Pokemon were already drained from their earlier battles. Dragonite and Appletun were lacking stamina and energy, as their health was okay due to the recessive healing. Mega Lucario had ignited its burst earlier, and had sustained injuries from Mega Salamance’s Aerialated Facade.

“Just go!” Mega Lucario said as the Pokemon in the center took its fighting stance.

The Pokémon moved towards the kids, but Dragonite was able to intercept it in time. Using it’s great mass and strength, it tried to stop the Pokémon’s tackle directly by grabbing its fists and using its legs and wings to stop it from moving forward. However, the Pokemon simply levitated and pushed the dragon forward. Dragonite pushed and tried to slow it down.

Cinderace and Appletun both launched attacks from behind. With Pyro Ball going first, Cinderace launched the fire attack and tried to hit the Pokémon from behind.

The Pokemon simply swiped the attack with its tail, redirecting the ball to a different direction. The fire ball landed on the ground a few feet away.

Appleton launched Apple Acid, shooting it upward so that the attack could spread and do more surface area damage.

The Pokemon let go of the Dragonite and stepped backwards, completely dodging the attack completely.

“Zeraora!” “Zaaaa!”

Both Mega Lucario and Zeraora came up from opposite directions below but in front of the dark Pokemon. They both dove around Dragonite and readied themselves for Close Combat. Zeraora and Lucario launched a fury of punches and kicks, all synchronized and aggressive to push the Pokémon back.

However, the Pokemon was unfazed by the notion as it simply blocked all the attacks with its large hands. Each punch and kick were being blocked, redirected, or parried and none of the attacks were hitting it.

Cinderace ran forward and tried to ram it head on using Zen Headbutt, an effort to attempt to flinch the target. However, the Pokemon simply side stepped, and the Cinderace dove forward, landing a few feet of tired Dragonite. Zeraora and Lucario stepped out of the way in time to dodge Cinderace’s head butt.

The Pokemon stood and looked at the four opponents in front of it. With Zeraora at the left, Cinderace and Dragonite in the middle, and Lucario at the right, the Pokemon could sense that there was a sense of unity and connection between all of them. They were all becoming weaker, drained, and tired, but they keep pushing forward for what?

Before the four could rush to attack, the Pokemon swiped right and a flurry of shadow balls appeared and sprung forward. The shadow balls launched at high speeds at all four targets.

Mega Lucario ran forward and used Blaze Kick to deflect two Shadow balls. Zeraora followed behind him by using Plasma Fists to deflect them as well. It only moved forward another two feet before it stopped, it’s leg too hurt for it to comfortably pursue the target. Cinderace jumped and shot a Pyro ball to deflect one of the shadow balls, and Dragonite used the last of its energy to use thunder punch to deflect the remaining two. Cinderace huffed as it held its left arm, taking a moment to breathe so that it could recover a little bit. Dragonite remained standing, but it was really tired and exhausted. It didn’t even know if it could move anymore.

The Pokemon noticed the other three Pokemon behind the Lucario stopped moving, a sign that meant victory was soon. But the Lucario continued moving, and it continued to move forward.

“Tell me,” the Pokemon said to Lucario, “why do you continue to battle?”

Mega Lucario used Blaze Kick and blasted forward to the Pokémon. It swiftly dodged both lunges and kicks, sidestepping each time.

“I fight...” Mega Lucario huffed. “Because it’s my duty.”

“What’s your duty?” The Pokemon asked.

“My duty...” Mega Lucario stood up and took a breath. “My duty...”

The Pokemon could detect the energy in Mega Lucario multiplying. It could detect that the aura and vibe it felt from Lucario was concentrating and becoming more and more powerful.

“My duty...” Mega Lucario opened its eyes and screamed, “is to protect my friends!”

All the Pokémon watched as Mega Lucario used its burst again. An immense blue orb of energy encapsulated the Pokémon once again, circling and rushing around to create the foundation of its newfound energy. Mega Lucario now looked angry, radiating a noticeably blue aura around itself.

The Pokemon and Mega Lucario flew at each other, fighting each other fist to fist. Both threw in Close Combat at immense speeds, sending punches, jabs, and swiped at the opponent- all while they moved forward, backwards, sideways, and in the air too.

Satoshi and Gou rushed forward with a group of people. Professor Cerise stood with the group, standing in the middle. Officer Jenny and a squad of other Pokémon stood in formation, each holding a riot shield.

“What is that Pokémon?” Officer Jenny asked.

“We don’t know!” Gou answered. “It allowed J the Pokemon Hunter to escape and now it’s trying to battle us.”

“Whose Pokémon are that?” Professor Cerise asked.

“They’re the Masked Champion’s,” Satoshi answered. “They protected us and all the Pokemon here.”

“Everyone send out your Pokémon!” Officer Jenny told the soldiers. “Go, Arcanine!”

Several Pokeballs ignited and everyone sent out their Pokémon. Along with Jenny’s Arcanine, two Nidokings, a Blastoise, a Magmar, and an Exxegutor came out.

“Use Hyper Beam!” Some of the soldiers shouted. “Use Hydro Pump!” “Use Solar Beam!” “Use Flame Thrower!”

The Pokemon all simultaneously launched their attacks at the undetermined Pokemon in the center. With two hyper beams, two flame throwers, a hydro pump, and a solar beam, they all combined into one powerful beam and fired directly at the Pokemon in combat with Mega Lucario.

“We don’t need distractions!” The Pokemon shouted as a purple barrier popped up around itself and Mega Lucario. The attacks were deflected off of that orb, splitting in all directions afterwards. “And- get out!”

The Pokemon aimed its right hand at them and launched a series of Shadow Balls at the soldiers. Mega Lucario saw this opportunity to move forward, but the other Pokémon aimed and fired more Shadow Balls at Lucario.

Within seconds, the shadow balls exploded and it took out all the soldiers Pokemon. Lucario had swiftly dodged all of them, ducking and weaving through all the shadow balls launched by the mysterious Pokemon. The other Masked Champions’ Pokemon used their remaining energy to dodge the incoming Shadow balls. Zeraora and Cinderace winced in pain as they landed on the hard ground with their injured limbs. Dragonite rebalanced itself as it dove out of the way of the Shadow balls. Officer Jenny braced herself as the shadow balls caused multiple explosions of smoke around their Pokemon. With the other soldiers with their riot shields, they were better able to brace themselves with the smoke.

Mega Lucario ran forward and summoned a bone staff with his aura energy. The aura Pokemon swung upward, spinning the bone staff upwards with it to strike. The other Pokemon back stepped, dodging all the bone swipes and strikes. It also sent several high energy psywaves forward within each side step. Mega Lucario jumped and dodged them all, using its bone staff to balance itself while jumping. High into the hair, Mega Lucario raised its bone staff and struck vertically downward on the opponent Pokemon.

The Pokemon brought up its right hand, and grabbed the bone staff, deflecting and derailing the attack. With the two Pokemon attacking with burst energy, a series of energy bursts and waves flowed out from their interaction. Everyone around them braced themselves with the sudden wind and energy waves blasting in all directions. The Masked Champion’s Pokemon stood firmly behind Dragonite, who raised both arms against the upcoming violent winds. Officer Jenny, Professor Cerise, and the soldiers raised their riot shields as the violent winds brushed and pushed them back.

Mega Lucario stared into the opposing Pokemon’s eyes, analyzing and reading its dark and empty pupils. The other Pokemon was angry, determined, but it wasn’t even slightly tired.

“Why are you fighting?” The other Pokemon asked the Lucario. The two Pokemon got out of their stalemate and bounced back. “You’re weak. You’re drained. “You’re even struggling to stand up. Why?”

Mega Lucario jumped and send a volley of three Aura Spheres forward, and a powerful wave of aura energy followed it. The opposing Pokemon raised a psychic-type barrier forward blocking all the attacks sent from the Lucario. It sent another psywave slash forward at the Lucario to counter, and quickly teleported a few feet forward. Lucario blocked the psybeam slash, and jumped back in time before the opposing Pokemon could strike.

“I fight to protect my friends!” Lucario ran to the right and sent several Aura Spheres forward. Each sphere blasted forward, and each was dodged or blocked off by the opposing Pokemon’s arms. Lucario brought up another bone staff and charged forward towards the other Pokemon. “And I fight to protect others!”

The other Pokemon charged forward and simply did its maneuver again. It grabbed the Lucario’s bone staff again, using both hands. “Protect friends? Protect others?” The Pokemon scoffed. “You can’t even protect yourself and your friends can’t even protect you?”

“Heh?” Mega Lucario winced. “You sure about that?”

The Pokemon realized that the Lucario behind the bone staff was smirking. “What are you-“

“NOW!”

A series of vines and grass grew from the ground upward, encasing and trapping the mysterious Pokemon. It screamed as it tried to free itself before the vines grew all over its arms and legs. The Pokemon looked around, and found Appletun hiding in the bushes. It must have snuck leech seed around the battle field!

The opposing Pokemon glowed a faint red as flames sprouted and burned from its arms. The flames engrossed the whole body of the Pokemon, burning all the vines and grass that grew on the ground. It winced in pain, taking some damage from its own Flamethrower.

Mega Lucario started charging up its aura. Its burst energy was also running out, and at this point it had to put everything in its last attack.

Cinderace screamed as it ran forward from behind the Pokemon. It picked up a rock and kicked it into the air, a bright fire ball combusting immediately after that. Cinderace kicked the ball forward, and the ball struck the Pokemon’s back, ricocheting into the air. Dragonite rushed from its spot and dove in. Using its right arm, it brought a swift and powerful thunder punch at the Pokemon’s stomach. The opposing Pokemon was pushed back a few feet, leaving a trail of dirt and debris in its place. Zeraora came up from behind, focusing its energy on its left arm, and brought one powerful punch. Blue energy pulsed from its arm as the thunderclap Pokemon sent all of its stamina and energy into that Outrage punch. The Pokemon winced in pain as it felt the punch on the center of its back.

The Pokemon fell on its knees, feeling the last of its burst energy starting to leave its body. It took a deep breath as it tried to stand back up, its little furs and fibers. However, it didn’t get to stand up as the Mega Lucario sent several punches at its chest. It finished its Close Combat with an uppercut, sending the Pokemon up into the air. Mega Lucario quickly charged multiple Aura Spheres and sent them upward, all six of them hitting the opposing Pokemon critically. Finally, Mega Lucario charged the last of its burst energy and sent it in one final beam of aura. It charged up the largest sphere it could and launched it at the Pokemon now falling to the ground. The sphere quickly morphed into an Aura Blast, a powerful beam of aura energy that surges forward and strikes at the other Pokemon.

It screamed as it felt pain and burns from the Aura Blast. The Pokemon tired to shield itself but the Lucario’s attacks were too powerful and were too fast for it to bring up anything. The last of its burst energy singed away, and its original form was back to normal.

Mega Lucario dropped to his knees after sending that Aura Blast. Thanks to Satoshi, who decided to step forward, the aura Pokemon was standing on its legs once again.

“You…” the Pokemon stood up on its own, wincing and clutching its left arm. “You are a powerful opponent.”

Mega Lucario coughed as it stood on its own. Satoshi’s stepped back, allowing the Pokemon to stand independently. “You were a strong opponent as well.”

“I…” the Pokemon stumbled forward, and struggled to stay standing. “I... I can’t admit defeat yet.”

“You’re surrounded,” the Mega Lucario told the other Pokemon. “You can’t admit victory yet.”

“I can’t…” the Pokemon started using its psychic energy, and it floated upward. “Aren’t I?”

“You are…” Lucario responded, his arms slowly lifting upward to protect the people behind him.

The Pokemon looked upward, staring at the people behind the Lucario. “Then I mustn’t leave empty handed.”

“Look out!” Mega Lucario shouted.

The mysterious Pokemon teleported forward and appeared in between the soldiers and the two boys. Both Gou and Satoshi stared in fear as the tall Pokemon reached both hands at the boys.

Gou knew what was about to happen and held his breath as he pushed Satoshi out to the side. The mysterious Pokemon grabbed Gou, since Satoshi was out of reach due to Gou’s pushing. It quickly teleported, leaving no remnants behind of it or Gou.

“Gou!” Satoshi cried, getting up at the spot where Gou was kidnapped. “Gou! Where are you?”

The Masked Champion’s Pokemon- Lucario, Dragonite, Cinderace, Zeraora, and Appletun all collapsed. Dragonite feel first out of everyone. It completely collapsed on the ground, its orange limbs and tail completely spread out on the floor. Dragonite gave a small whimper, realizing it has no more strength to even stand. Appletun simply sat down on the ground, resting its belly against the ground. It was the oldest Pokemon out of all of the Masked Champion’s, so it was a miracle that it could even battle for that long. Cinderace fell on the ground, falling on its butt and leaning against a nearby tree. Zeraora, with its injured leg, leaned its back against another tree and dragged itself to the ground. It gave out a big, loud breath before it passed out from exhaustion. Finally, Mega Lucario fell to the ground. It gave off one last smile before it became completely unconscious as it hit the ground. However, it still remained in its Mega form.

“Everyone!” Satoshi turned and ran over to the Lucario. Pikachu ran up towards the Dragonite and poked its orange body.

“Get an ambulance here!” Officer Jenny reported. “Call Nurse Joy and tell her to bring as many Pokemon she can!”

Before Satoshi knew it, an entire brigade of police officers raided the Sakuragi Lab Gardens. Several officers reported to the area of bottom of the hole, collecting samples and pictures of the glass that fell from the dome. There were also at least seven officers at each battle area, each observing the area the dark crystal energy left the Pokemon. Nurse Joy and a small group of Pokemon were found near the entrance, helping restore and help the Pokemon that battled.

The Masked Champion’s Pokemon were all treated, but all of them fell into unconsciousness as soon as they received their stamina back. Nurse Joy’s Blissey and Wigglytuff healed their injuries enough to the point where it wouldn’t hurt anymore, but due to over exhaustion and strain, the Pokemon were all diagnosed with energy overuse. However, the Pokemon in the most critical condition was Mega Lucario, who used up its energy twice, and had continued fighting afterwards. The Pokemon had gone through so much on its own that Nurse Joy was surprised that it was actually still alive.

Satoshi was helped by an EMT along with his Pikachu. Raboot, Sobble, and Gou’s other Pokemon stood together at the spot Gou was kidnapped. They all stood in unity, in silence, and in frame as the reporter took a picture for the city’s paper.

Professor Cerise, his assistants, and Koharuwere all in the lab at the time of the attack, and were completely locked out of the gardens due to the massive swarm of Team Rocket Grunts. Sadly, none of them were captured, beaten, nor were they even identifiable. The grunts stood guard on all entrances and even had strong Pokemon to battle anyone coming in. However, the grunts at the front were beaten by Officer Jenny and the soldiers’ Pokemon. Though they escaped, along with J, the Pokemon Hunter, Officer Jenny was able to collect valuable evidence in the fact that remnants of the dark crystal energy remained on the soil.

Gou’s disappearance was later broadcasted on the news, and his parents were devastated that he was abducted. The lab was closed for investigation, and everyone had gone home.

… Except for Satoshi. With Pallet Town so far away, he went to the one place he could also stay at for the night- Gou’s family’s apartment.

* * *

Mew was floating around the Vermillion docks when a loud explosion occurred. The boom could be heard throughout the city, and everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

On the other side of the city’s nearing the forest area and up the hills, was smoke leading into the skies. Curious, Mew made its way over.

Passing off first as a Fearow, Mew flew through the skies, flying and observing from its high point of view the state of Vermillion’s citizens. There was panic, distress, and most importantly there was chaos. Cars were wrecked together, people had gotten injured, and buildings, curbs, fences, and so on had been broken. What was going on?

Mew decided to land on a rooftop and to call for help. Using its psychic energy, Mew called for help using a its distress signal. Within five minutes, Hoopa came.

“What’s going on?” Hoopa asked.

“I think the bad people are here,” Mew told the other mythical. “This city is going array and I could sense dark energy.”

Coming from where the smoke was coming from, Mew could sense an unusual amount of dark energy coming from there. It couldn’t tell if there was a significant amount or not, but it could certainly recognize that it was there and present.

“Got it!” Hoopa said. “Where do I meet you at?”

“Meet me at the north forest entrance point,” Mew said, “there’s smoke and it seems like it’s coming from north.”

“Got it!” Hoopa threw its ring and it expanded to another realm. The Pokémon went through and it disappeared.

Mew got up from its spot and zipped forward. As it got closer and closer to the spot of the smoke, it spotted a familiar face in the distance.

Flying out of the dome first was Landorus. It’s unmistakable orange and brown skin made it recognizable from miles away. Before it could fly off into the skies, Mew teleported and appeared beside the legendary Pokémon.

“Landorus!” Mew greeted.

“M-Mew?” Landorus asked. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“You were missing for a while,” Mew explained. “Where did you go?”

“If i was gone for a while,” Landorus reasoned, “then-“ it looked back at the dome. “The others! Tornadus and Thundurus are still in there!”

“Let’s get you to safety first,” Mew told the Pokemon. “You look pretty hurt!”

Mew teleported the Landorus back at the rooftop where Hoopa took off. The ground and flying type laid down on the rooftop, taking deep breaths and accounting for what had happened on the last few months.

“H-humans!” Landorus explained. “A team of humans took me down with Torandus and Thundurus! We- we were captured and- and-“

“It’s okay!” Mew told the other Pokemon. “Where are they?”

“In the dome!” Landorus grunted. “They- they went together in the South end.”

“Settle down! Would ya?”

Hoopa came out of its ring, appearing at the rooftop with the two other Pokémon. Following out was the Pixie Squad of Manaphy, Shaymin, and Celebi. The four new entities floated around Landorus, observing the Abundance Pokemon. The ground and flying type groaned as the small mythical Pokemon circled around it; laying down on the rooftop allowed the Pokemon to stare into the sky, staring into the now smokey atmosphere. Landorus quickly slipped into a slumber, its energy drained and its health downed from the earlier battles.

“Welp,” Hoopa sighed as it floated near the abundance Pokemon’s face. “He passed out. I guess we’re on our own.”

“Landorus came from that building over there!” Mew pointed towards the group. “Should we go in?”

“If Landorus was in there, maybe Thundurus and Tornadus are in there as well?” Manaphy asked the group. “Should we head in there?”

“We should head in there!” Shaymin shouted at the group.

“I’ll stay here and heal Landorus!” Celebi volunteered. “Hoppa! You go in and out with Mew!”

“I want to go in too!” Manaphy told the group.

“I’ll go in too!” Shaymin volunteered. It quickly morphed into its Sky Form, and allowed Manaphy to sit on its back.

“Let’s go!” Hoopa released another ring from its belly, and it created the Hyperspace Hole. The hole displayed purely smoke, as nothing could really be made out from their end.

“It looks… hellish…” Mew told the group. “Can you switch to the south end?”

“Oh-“ Hoopa switched the locations, and it was still very smokey.

“I can clear the pollution,” Shaymin said, stepping forward. “And then you guys can follow me?”

The pixie squad nodded as Shaymin hopped in first. It flew in, and used Seed Flare as soon as it got in. The smoke cleared up enough to where they can make out the ground, some trees, grass, and dirt. Manaphy, Mew, and Hoopa hopped in.

The inside of the area was a total wreck. Trees had fallen over, the ground was roughed up and torn. There were deep crevices of electricity flowing in the area, small sparks of electricity jolted in small puddles.

“There they are!” Shaymin said, spotting them immediately.

Tornadus and Thundurus were still unconscious on the ground. They were unmoved from their battle, but the area around their bodies was stained with black.

Mew floated down and observed the dark ground as the others observed the two legendaries. The pink pokekmon poked the ground, its finger stained with black.

“Let’s get them out of here!” Hoopa said as it hovered over the two bodies. It opened its middle ring that was around its body. The ring expanded, becoming big enough for the two legendaries to simply be thrown in there. The ring was moved down, and it completely sucked up the legendaries, as well as the dirt underneath.

“Tell Celebi to come with us,” Mew told the group, watching the ring absorb the two legendaries on the other end. “This dirt has dark energy with it.”

“The dirt?” Shaymin landed on the ground, and Manaphy hopped off of it. Shaymin sniffed the ground, and poked it a few times. The dark energy turned into dust, but it left an aura of evil and impurity with it. “Eww.”

“What did you find?” Manaphy asked the gratitude Pokemon.

“There is dark energy with it,” Shaymin said, raising its snout. “I can’t purify it though.”

“We need to find the source of the dark energy,” Mew told the group. “We need to figure out what’s been controlling the three.”

“But where could that be?” Manaphy asked.

There was a loud explosion after that. Coming from the center of the garden, there was a loud explosion that ruptured the whole land. Waves of pressure and smoke blew the area, and the Pokemon braced for impact as Hoopa shrunk its hoop. Celebi was able to fly out in time before the hoop became too small.

“What’s going on?” Celebi asked as it held itself into the ground.

“There’s dark energy coming from somewhere,” Mew explained to the other Pokemon. “We need to find the source of it.”

“I’ll get the three home safe!” Hoopa opened its hoop and dove into it.

“Let’s investigate!” Manaphy shouted as it climbed onto Shaymin.

Shaymin, Manaphy, Mew, and Celebi took off and flew towards the source of the explosion. They flew near the top of the trees, so that they couldn’t be so easily spotted. The four of them hid behind a thick branch of leaves when they saw a dark figure nearby.

“Who is that?” Manaphy asked the group.

In the center of the explosion was a dark figure sprawled on the ground. The group watched as the Pokemon slowly stood up, getting up and trying to balance itself on its feet. The group gasped as they realized who was getting up.

“Is that…” Celebi wondered.

“It’s Mewtwo…” Mew answered. “But… he… looks different.”

The Mewtwo was on both of its feet as its opponent was trying to stand on its own. They gasped as they realized the opponent was the Masked Champion’s Mega Lucario. And the surrounding Pokemon were members of the Masked Champion’s team. Cinderace, Zeraora, Dragonite, and Appletun! The only one missing was Polteageist.

“Akira’s Pokemon are here,” Shaymin pointed out to the group. “Wait… where’s Akira?”

“He’s not there…” Mew looked around the area, trying to figure out where the trainer of those Pokemon was. “Where is he?”

“Wait wait-“ Manaphy told the group to quiet down. “Watch!”

The dark figure and the Mega Lucario were talking. Telepathically. It was a silent conversation, but the tension was there and it was dreadful.

Celebi whispered to the group, “What’s about to hap-“

Instantly, Mewtwo teleported from its spot and landed in-between the humans. It landed beside the two boys behind Mega Lucario, and grabbed the boy with the red highlights. The other boy was pushed out of the way by said boy, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Mewtwo teleported out, and escaped the area.

“Mewtwo’s gone!” Manaphy spoke up. “We have to go after it!”

“I can see where it traveled to!” Mew told the group. “Teleport leaves an invisible psychic trail. So if Mewtwo’s trail was there to there, then he must have went up-“

The group stared up and realized that a dark circle was now looming over the entire area. The entire dome was covered in darkness momentarily; there were no clouds or anything weather related so it must be an artificial thing.

“Is that-“ Celebi looked up. “It must be the source of the dark energy!”

“Let’s go up!” Manaphy told the group.

“What about Hoopa?” Shaymin asked.

“You three go up and inspect the area,” Mew told the group. “I’ll stay for Hoopa!”

The three nodded and flew up towards the exit of the dome. As the three flew up, the darkness was clearing up. The circle that was encompassing the whole dome was now quickly vanished, as if nothing happened.

“Something’s still there!” Celebi told the group. “I can feel it!”

The three flew out of the dome, and flew vertically up into the skies.

Meanwhile, Mew floated back to the spot where Hoopa Hyperspaced Hole out of, and sat on the ground. The mythical looked again at the dark dirt, observing and poking it with its finger.

The dirt contained much more than just dark energy. Mew could sense the evilness and the radiant energy with the dust. It seemed to contain power enhancement abilities, as it could feel the dirt just radiating that. However, it could also sense something else within that. Not to mention, this dark energy was very... natural looking. There seems to have human tampering, but this essence and energy coming out of it feels completely natural.

This dark energy coming from the ground must have been made by a Pokémon.

“Mew?”

Mew jumped and screamed, surprised at the sudden call.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Mew cried at its friend, Hoopa. “That’s scary!”

“I’m back,” Hoopa told the other Pokémon. “Where are the others?”

“Others?” Mew realized what was going on. “Others! Shoot let’s go!”

“Go?” Hoopa asked. “Go where?”

“Create a hoop above the done at the hole!” Mew commanded the Pokemon.

Hoopa did as so, creating a new ring to fit them both. They both phased through and were now on ripe of the dome above the garden.

Celebi, Shaymin, and Manaphy were all flying away from them, flying in a certain direction. Hoopa quickly sent out a ring ahead of them, and allowed the two to phase through.

Mew and Hoopa caught up with the three other Mythical Pokémon and realized what was going on.

The airship had reflective properties on the outside, so it seemed invisible in the air. The top part of the ship was still open, as Mewtwo could be seen laying down on the ground. Random humans dressed in back and white could be seen restraining the little boy from earlier, as well as helping Mewtwo up from the ground.

“We need to sneak in,” Manaphy told the group. “We can’t let anyone know we’re here!”

“I’ll go invisible and go in first!” Mew told the group. And then I’ll teleport you all in!”

The group nodded as they landed on the roof of the airship. Mew teleported and disappeared, leaving the four of them alone on the top. Then slowly, each pixie Pokemon was teleported in. Manaphy, then Shaymin, then Hoopa, then Celebi.

As the taller and older humans dragged the boy with red highlights down the hallway, the five mythical Pokémon snuck down the hall and followed. They didn’t know where they were going, nor did they know what they were doing, but they knew one thing. Most likely, they were gonna out this boy as a prisoner, and maybe they’ll put him with the Masked Champion. The group remained quiet as they watched the boy get thrown into the jail cell.

* * *

“DAMN IT!” Giovanni said as he threw his foldable chair across the room. “DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!”

“Sir,” A rocket grunt entered the room. “What’s wr-“

“Get Shadow Mewtwo back here immediately!” Giovanni ordered. “And get J into my office stat!”

“Yes sir!” The rocket grunt panicked as he ran out the room.

Giovanni sat down at another chair and groaned, laying his head into his open hand on the table. He propped his elbow and took a deep breath as Persian ran its body under Giovanni’s other hand. The cat let out a purr as it comforted its human, giving subtle licks and nuzzles at Giovanni’s exposed hand.

“This isn’t over,” Giovanni sighed loudly. “This is… just a setback.”

Akira, who had been silent since his arrival at the facility, smiled for the first time. It was nice seeing his Pokemon back in action; and it was more nice to see that the Pokemon had made friends and had established a protection alliance. Despite the fact that his Pokemon have taken quite the beating, he was proud that they all united together and that they were able to take down nine powerful opponents.

Giovanni looked over and saw the smile on Akira’s face. No doubt about it that the Masked Champion was happy that his Pokemon won. He sighed loudly. “You may have won the battle today,” Giovanni told the boy. “But what makes you think you’ve won the war?”

Akira’s smile quickly turned into a stern frown. With the two of them being the only people in the room, the tension between the two grew rapidly. They gave each other a deep stare into each others’ eyes, both persistent and unwilling to look away.

“Exactly,” Giovanni’s grinned grew wider and wider. “There’s one more thing up our sleeve that we haven’t revealed just yet.”

He pressed the button, and the screen moved up to reveal his new weapon. Akira’s eyes grew wider as he realized what that new weapon was.

“Now we’re talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, I decided to call it and test to see if it surpassed 500k characters in HTML, and it did(for the full story). I will continue the story eventually, but please allow me time to do so! 
> 
> Btw, just so this is made clear, this is part 1 of like 2 or maybe 3.
> 
> if you'd like to learn more about Akira and his pokemon, I actually created some art and notes about him, so please go to my Tumblr to check it out! @Negira1239_pokemon_blog (just note that at the time of release it won't be out yet). 
> 
> If you're wondering the stats, here it is! Word Count: 33,616 | Character count: 192757 | Character count (without spaces): 159486 | This does hit 500k characters if I do special editing and make things happen (which I didn't do on here) but trust that it does! 
> 
> If you want me to actually write 500k words, you're crazy. And I predict the most I would hit is 70k with this fic. I'm actually continuing this as of currently and I'm trying to get 500k characters legitimately, so please be patient! 
> 
> Also, here are some things I've thrown in there as little Easter eggs:
> 
> 1) The Sunflora J uses is named Bitentronc, and it is based off a streamer named Fildrong. @Corail-Rouge on tumblr gave me the idea to add this into here!  
> 2) All the competitive strategies used in here are all valid strategies, and Akira's pokemon are all available in SwSh (Dragonite comes out in Crowned Tundra).  
> 3) I honestly cannot think of OC names, and each one I think of has an "a" at the end because I'm unoriginal. Shoutout to @mossrings on Tumblr for giving me a character name.  
> 4) The pixie squad is based off of the pixie squad in Pokemon Insurgence.  
> 5) Each pokemon was created with actual stats, movesets, abilities, natures, etc. I try to be as accurate as possible, but I mix speed with dexterity/evasion because the anime does it too.


End file.
